Army guy
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Cuddy fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Ce résumé vous rappelle quelque chose? C'EST NORMAL! AU. Lisez à l'intérieur pour plus de précisions.
1. Chapter 1

OH MON DIEU QU'EST CE QUE C'EST!

Un fantôme.

Si il y a encore des gens dans le coin, qu'ils veulent bien me pardonner du silence radio qui a duré... longtemps. La vie nous a frappé dans la tronche mon ordi et moi... Le pauvre Hector (oui c'est le nom de mon ordi) s'est réveillé après 6 longs mois (voir plus, je sais plus trop) de coma.

Bref, grâce à sa batterie et son système de ventilation tout neuf il est enfin prêt à vous vendre du rêve! (ou pas)

Nouvelle fic, les gens, j'en avais parlé un peu avant, mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. Et bien vous savez quoi?

RIEN A FOUTRE! JE VAIS LE FAIRE QUAND MÊME! XD

Quelques petites explications avant que vous lisiez :

C'est un AU (Obviously)

Elle se passe en 2014. (PARCE QUE)

Lisa a 17 ans, elle est donc des années 90 et vous ne la verrez pas en tant que doyenne de médecine sexy (duh)

Voilà pour les précisions que j'ai pensé à vous donner, si je pense à autre chose, ça viendra plus tard ^^

Comme toujours, je ne vous demanderez que trois choses : Read Enjoy Review!

A et au fait, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le délire hallucinogène qui suit lui, m'appartient.

* * *

><p>- Tu t'es bien débrouillée.<p>

Lisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même après une défaite écrasante de 7 jeux à 3, son père réussissait encore à la complimenter. La pluie martelait le pare-brise, à un tel point que Nathan Cuddy devait plisser les yeux pour espérer voir à plus de dix mètres.

Lisa avait insisté pour qu'il vienne la chercher tôt : faire la fête n'était pas son fort, encore moins après un échec. Le tennis prenait une bonne partie de son temps à un point où il n'était plus seulement un hobby. Si elle ne devenait pas médecin, elle suivrait cette voie et deviendrait tennis-woman, même si aucune de ces idées ne plaisaient à Arlène.

- Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand tu as explosé cette balle! Une nouvelle preuve que tu tiens de ta mère! Rit Nathan.

- Je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment...

- C'en est un : les hommes ont besoin de femmes forte, faute de quoi, ils sont perdus!

Lisa rit doucement. Son père se débrouillait toujours pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait souvent l'impression qu'il était son seul allié. Lorsque sa mère et Julia connaîtraient le résultat du match, elle devrait subir leurs railleries. Elles ne manquaient jamais de lui faire remarquer à quel point son temps passé à l'entraînement était inutile. La jeune femme détestait leur donner raison. Au moins elles n'auraient pas de prétexte pour être désagréables au sujet de ses résultats scolaires.

Sentant que l'humeur de sa fille passait de morose à exécrable, Nathan arrêta sa voiture sur le bas coté et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu veux manger dehors? Il y a un nouveau végétarien que je voulais essayer pas loin.

Lisa hésita un instant, reconnaissant une tentative de lui remonter le moral quand elle en voyait une, puis hocha la tête. Avec un peu de chance, Arlène et Julia seraient couchées quand ils rentreraient. Nathan fit demi tour en direction de la ville. Les Cuddy habitaient un peu à l'écart, pas assez loin de la ville pour se sentir isolé, mais assez pour pouvoir profiter de la nature pendant la belle saison.

Lisa fixait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre quand un fracas suivi d'un choc en plein visage interrompit ses pensées.

Elle repoussa l'airbag et tourna vivement la tête vers son père.

- Merde. Grogna celui-ci, fixant un point devant lui.

Elle suivit son regard et étouffa un juron en voyant une silhouette allongée sur le sol.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda son père.

Elle hocha la tête, la main de Nathan se posa sur sa carotide, et une petite lumière l'aveugla brièvement. Satisfait que sa Lisa ne s'apprêtait pas mourir d'un traumatisme crânien, Nathan sortit de la voiture, téléphone à la main et se précipita vers le corps.

Lisa sortit son portable à son tour, notant brièvement qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau, puis reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

Son souffle se coupa.

L'inconnu s'était levé et se tenait droit, une main serrée sur la gorge de Nathan dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Lisa ne sût comment elle se retrouva derrière l'homme, ses doigt crispés solidement autour du manche de sa raquette de tennis, prête à l'abattre sur la nuque de son nouvel ennemi. Elle croisa le regard de son père, plein de douleur, non pas à cause des doigts qui lui refermaient complètement la trachée, mais de ce qui allait se passer si Lisa ne fuyait pas.

Le craquement résonna comme un coup de feu quand la raquette entra en contacte avec la nuque de l'agresseur. Lisa se figea, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de tuer un homme, alors que celui ci s'effondrait avec Nathan dans un amas d'os et de douleur.

- Comme je l'ai dis, t'as un sacré coup droit. Suffoqua son père en se relevant. Je te rachèterai une raquette. Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression sur le visage de sa fille.

Le regard de Lisa descendit sur sa raquette, cassée à la base du manche. C'était la source du craquement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Nathan se pencha une fois de plus sur l'homme inconscient par terre.

- Désolé pour le resto, mais on va devoir annuler.

Lisa soupira une seconde fois. Ils allaient passer le reste de la soirée à l'hôpital puis au poste de police. Beau programme en perspective.

- Aide moi, on va l'installer sur la banquette arrière.

"Gné?"

Lisa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, certaine de mal avoir entendu.

Nathan passa ses bras sous les aisselles de l'agresseur.

- Alors, tu bouges?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait appeler une ambulance? Ou la police? Ou les deux!

Son père secoua la tête, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, plaquant ses cheveux à son front.

- Crois moi, ils peuvent rien pour celui là.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Lisa!

Elle roula des yeux et se saisit des jambes du type.

- Maman va gueuler.

Nathan hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi on fait ça ?!

Il donna un léger coup de menton ver la jambe droite qu'elle soutenait.

Si elle croyait en avoir fini avec les surprises, elle avait tort. Le jean de l'homme était déchiré au niveau de la cuisse droite et taché de sang. Sous la déchirure se trouvait une plaie ouvert laissant échapper des fils électriques.

* * *

><p>Lisa entra dans la maison secouant l'eau de ses cheveux. Elle se crispa en entendant la voix perchée de sa sœur.<p>

- Alors ce match?

- A peu près aussi brillant que tes notes! Grommela Lisa en fourrant sa raquette cassée à la poubelle.

Le sourire insupportable de sa sœur s'élargit.

- Et moi qui avait préparé un gâteau pour te féliciter, comme c'est dommage!

- Tu l'as probablement déjà mangé de toute façon.

Lisa monta dans sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer.

- Où est Papa!? Cria Julia du bas de l'escalier.

"Dans le garage en train de réparer un robot qui a essayé de le tuer." Pensa Lisa.

- J'en sais rien! Mentit elle.

Elle descendit au salon, se saisit du tison à coté de la cheminé et ainsi armée se dirigea vers le garage.

* * *

><p>Et oui les enfants, Cyber Life 2 ! Enfin pas vraiment, les rôles sont inversés, et l'histoire bien différente, mais j'espère quand même avoir suscité (j'adore toujours ce mot) votre intérêt.<p>

Si c'est le cas commentez, y a une section pour ça!

Si c'est pas le cas, commentez quand même et dites moi pourquoi c'est à chier =D

Fanhouse


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

_Oh mon Dieu, elle a mit moins de 3 mois à poster une suite !_

Merci pour ta review Tipi ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Je suis contente d'avoir suscité (han ce mot) ton intérêt

Et oui t'inquiète, il va se passer des choses. ^^

RER

* * *

><p>Nathan fixait le corps allongé sur son établi. Pour un œil extérieur, il ressemblait probablement à Dexter Morgan, s'apprêtant à commettre un meurtre. Dans son esprit, il cherchait quel genre de génie fou à lier avait pu réaliser une telle création. Il souleva doucement le t-shirt treillis de l'androïde. Il fronça les sourcils. S'il avait été face à un humain, il aurait immédiatement appelé les service sociaux pour rapporter un cas flagrant de maltraitance.<p>

Le mécanicien qui avait fabriqué cette machine avait poussé le vice jusqu'à reproduire les coloris exacts des différents stades de l'hématome. Ainsi, plusieurs tons de bleus, de jaune, de vert et de violet se chevauchaient sur l'abdomen et le torse de l'androïde. Cependant, sa peau ne présentait aucun déchirement à l'exception de sa cuisse droite et de sa main gauche. Il ne se serait pas rendu compte de la vrai nature de cet être sans ces blessures : le grain de peau, les cheveux, la barbe fournie, les ongles, la pilosité, la température corporelle, tout était reproduit à la perfection. Au vu de sa corpulence et de ses attributs physique, on pourrait facilement le prendre pour un jeune homme aux alentours de 20 ans.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Lisa.

- Alors, ta curiosité morbide est passée?

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai soulevé plus de questions que de réponses.

Lisa haussa un sourcil.

- Pour commencer : qui l'a fabriqué, pourquoi ce souci du détail, comment a-t-il fait et surtout, comment il a atterrit là?

- Je peux répondre à la dernière question : il était une fois, un médecin qui décida d'emmener chez lui le même truc qui a tenté de le tuer 10 minutes plus tôt...

- Ça va, j'ai compris! Répliqua Nathan avec impatience.

Il souleva doucement la tête de l'androïde, notant le nouvel hématome qui se formait là où Lisa avait frappé.

- Je me demande s'il va se remettre en route de lui même...

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Grogna Lisa en brandissant le tison.

- Vas chercher des coton-tiges au lieu de dire des bêtises, j'ai des prélèvement à faire.

Pour la énième fois dans la soirée, Lisa leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit. Nathan s'assura qu'elle était bien sortie avant de sortir un couteau. Il ne voulait pas lui rajouter un traumatisme de plus pour cette soirée. Le médecin tourna le robot sur le ventre, utilisant de la bande adhésive pour lui immobiliser les pieds et le poings. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à ramener cette chose chez lui, mais à présent, il commençait à redescendre sur Terre. Il avait amené un potentiel danger dans sa maison, au milieu de sa famille en toute connaissance de cause.

Un filet de liquide rouge s'échappa de sous sa lame alors qu'il la passait sur la nuque du robot. Une fois de plus, la précision de ce simulacre d'homme l'impressionna. Il fallait vraiment une entaille profonde pour se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Finalement il arriva à une couche de fils entourant des câbles et des pièces métalliques ressemblant fort à des vertèbres. Il brancha son fer à souder, prêt à réparer les dégâts causés par sa fille. Trois fils étaient sectionnés. Pas grand chose au final.

Une fois terminé, il remua lentement sa main devant le visage de l'androïde, espérant provoquer une réaction.

Rien.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçu, Nathan referma la plaie et rangea son matériel.

Lisa choisit ce moment pour entrer. Elle lui tendit une boite de coton-tiges et un rouleau de sachets plastiques transparents.

- Merci.

Nathan posa le matériel sur l'établi, et saisit la main de sa fille l'attirant contre lui avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

- Pour tout à l'heure. Sans toi j'étais cuit.

- J'avais remarqué, répliqua Lisa la voix étouffé dans la chemise de son père.

Elle releva la tête.

- Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici alors?

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Lisa, mais tu me connais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que la curiosité a tué le chat... De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera.

Lisa pouvait clairement voir la frustration de son père. Il détestait ne pas savoir. Et il était probablement en face de l'un des plus grands mystères de sa vie.

- Vas nous réchauffer des restes, tu veux? Je fais ces prélèvements et je te rejoins.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit.

Nathan imprégna un coton-tige du liquide rouge, en passa un également dans la bouche et sur l'œil de l'androïde.

- AARGN

Le médecin fit un bond en arrière, brandissant inutilement son coton-tige vers le robot attaché. Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres. C'était inespéré.

- Aaaaaaoooow, Colonel, c'était franchement pas nécessaire, grogna l'androïde en tirant sur ses liens. A moins que vous n'ayez certains penchants dont j'ignorais l'existence, auquel cas donnez moi un truc à mordre, je vais pas apprécier.

- Hum... Tu comprends ce que je dis?

- Vous n'êtes pas le colonel. Répondit l'androïde.

Nathan se pencha pour être dans son champ de vision.

- Je suis Nathan Cuddy, je t'ai renversé avec ma voiture tout à l'heure.

- La procédure habituelle dans ces cas là, ce serait pas d'appeler un hôpital ? A ma connaissance, on n'attache pas les patient avec du scotch.

- Et jusqu'à pas longtemps, j'étais persuadé que le robot le plus élaboré qui existait sur cette planète était un chien qui remue la queue quand on le caresse, comme quoi...

- Et c'est quoi le programme, vous me gardez dans votre cave comme poupée interactive? Où je peux être votre bonne aussi, par contre je ne prends pas les requêtes d'actes sexu...

- Tu appartiens à l'armée? Coupa Nathan avec impatience. Si ils voulaient des robots tueurs, ils ne se seraient pas donné autant de mal pour...

- C'est secret défense. Interrompit l'androïde. Si j'en dis un mot de plus, ma tête ainsi que toute votre maison exploseront.

Nathan fit un pas en arrière.

- Sérieusement?

-Non.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Ce truc était bien trop intelligent.

Remarquant que ses yeux n'étaient pas fixes, il passa lentement un doigts devant l'androïde. Les yeux ne suivirent pas.

- Tu ne vois pas?

- Quoi, vous n'êtes pas une belle blonde à gros seins?

- Je vais prendre ça pour un "non". Que t'est il arrivé?

- Ça va passer. Je crois.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, qui ferait quelque chose comme ça?

- Quelqu'un qui n'a aucun problème avec l'idée de m'attacher face contre terre?

- Tu vas encore essayer de m'étrangler? Où tu vas t'en prendre à ma famille? Comment je sais que je peux te faire confiance?

- J'suis beau mec?

Nathan lui tourna le dos, prêt à rejoindre Lisa à la cuisine.

- HEY! Okay, okay, je me tiendrai bien, juré!

Il se retourna, partagé.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué?

- J'y voyais rien, j'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec un soupir, Nathan libéra le robot et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Comment je t'appelle?

- House.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Une longue suite pour vous ce soir, en espérant que vous soyez shootés demain en cours pour cause de lecture tardive ^^

Merci pour les reviews Tipi et Guest

Sympa de savoir que l'histoire est appréciée ^^

RER

* * *

><p>Lisa venait de chauffer pour la troisième fois les pommes de terre et les haricots.<p>

Le goût allait être infâme.

Passant d'énervée à inquiète, elle retourna au garage, se munissant une fois de plus de son fidèle tison.

Elle resta bouche bée en voyant son père, penché sur la jambe droite du robot qui lui était bien actif.

Celui ci leva la tête sans poser les yeux sur elle à son approche.

- J'y crois pas... Tu as dit qu'il se réactiverait pas! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je le croyais, jusqu'à ce que je lui mette un coton-tige dans l'œil.

Nathan se redressa face à House.

- Je ne pourrai pas réparer ça, c'est hors de mes compétences de bricoleur du dimanche.

- Mais ça fait un mal de chien!

Nathan lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement "Ne te fous pas de moi", tout en rangeant son fer à souder.

- Il a le sens de l'humour, en plus. Grommela Lisa.

- Non, je suis sérieux! C'est innervé et tout!

- Il faudra m'en dire plus si tu veux que je te crois.

House secoua la tête.

- Je peux pas en dire plus. Cela dit, si je vous ai attaqué, c'est bien parce que je croyais que vous me faisiez mal!

Nathan fronça les sourcils, repensant aux marbrures sur le torse de l'androïde et à la réaction qu'avait provoqué le coup de Lisa dans sa nuque.

- Qui fabriquerait un robot anatomiquement correct si c'est juste pour taper dessus, ça n'a aucun sens!

House descendit de la table, tout en remontant son pantalon.

- Je décolle. Je dirais bien que c'était un plaisir, mais...

Il tomba au sol, étouffant un cri de douleur.

- Je crois que tu as ta preuve. Marmonna Lisa à son père.

- Bordel! Vous avez fait quoi à ma jambe!

- Tu étais comme ça quand je t'ai trouvé. Fit remarqué Nathan. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que la CIA cogne à ma porte?

- Pas de CIA. Et si vous pouvez rien pour ma jambe, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Grogna House en se hissant sur l'établi.

- Je pourrais trouver quelqu'un. Proposa Nathan.

- C'est ça, faites moi de la pub. Dites le tout de suite si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi.

- C'est le cas.

House se tourna vers Cuddy, haussant un sourcil. Son effet était brisé par le fait que ses yeux fixaient un point un peu trop sur sa gauche.

- Plaît-il?

- J'ai pas besoin d'un androïde sophistiqué insolent et ...

- Wow, on s'arrête tout de suite. Insolent? T'as quel âge, 12 ans?

Lisa releva le menton.

- 17.

- Alors t'es juste frustrée de ressembler à un thon. Chiaaaaaannnt! Maintenant si tu voulais bien gercler, les grandes personnes essaient d'avoir une discussion.

Lisa ouvrit serra les dents et les poings, jetant un regard accusateur vers son père.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ai programmé.

- T'aurais mieux fait de le laisser dans un fossé. Siffla-t-elle en sortant.

Nathan se tourna vers le robot.

- Qu'on soit clair, tu lui présentes tes excuses et j'oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sinon, je te jure que je trouverai un colonel assez réceptif pour bien vouloir récupérer ses affaires.

- Elle a commencé.

- Tu es une boite de conserve, c'est ma fille, devine qui a le plus d'importance à mes yeux? S'écria Nathan.

House garda le silence un instant.

- Désolé.

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas dire ça à la bonne personne.

Nathan rejoint Lisa, laissant House seul sur sa table d'établi.

* * *

><p>Lisa fit une grimace en fourrant le morceau de pomme de terre trop cuit dans sa bouche. Elle jeta un regard vers son père, qui mâchait vaillamment, sans montrer le dégoût que cela lui inspirait.<p>

- Tu vas dire quoi à Maman?

- La vérité. Répondit Nathan après avoir prit le temps de déglutir. Mais sans la partie "étranglement"...

- Que tu enlèves cette partie ou pas, elle piquera une crise.

- Elle me laisse bien bricoler des vieilles voiture, on aura qu'à dire que c'est mon nouveau hobby.

- Tes voitures ne parlent pas elles.

- Justement.

- Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu seras pas obligée de le voir.

- Il a essayé de te tuer.

Nathan soupira, repoussant son assiette miraculeusement vide.

- Un androïde qui apparemment vient de l'armée et qui ressent la douleur. Ça ne te questionne pas?

Lisa détourna les yeux. Si, elle se posait des questions. Mais la santé de son père était plus importante.

- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il ne voit absolument rien. Après tout, il faudrait être aveugle pour te traiter de thon.-Lisa roula des yeux- Vu l'état dan lequel il se trouve, je pense qu'il a cru être en territoire ennemi. Je n'ai moi même pas été très tendre quand j'ai posé mes doigts sur sa carotide. Il a du croire que je voulais l'étrangler et a riposté.

- Donc tu penses que c'est de ta faute? Ça va le syndrome de Stockholm?

- Non, c'est de la faute de ceux qui l'ont blessé en premier lieu. Je ne sais pas qui, mais ils ont tort. Cet androïde ne peut pas être traité comme un vulgaire jouet. On dirait plus qu'il sort d'une secte de sadiques que de l'armée.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Oh oh...

- NATHAAAAAAN!

- Je pense, que je vais monter me coucher. Dit Lisa en mettant son assiette dans l'évier. Bonne chance!

Lisa s'éclipsa alors que des pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir.

- D'où. Ça. Sort.

Arlène se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, tirant par l'oreille un House qui n'en menait pas large.

- Heum.. Arlène, je te présente House, House, Arlène, ma... femme.

- Greg House, enchant... AILLEUH! Cria l'androïde alors qu'Arlène tirait d'un coup sec.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Julia descendit un tison à la main.

" Décidément, c'est de famille."

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Des voleurs? Des extraterrestres? Des russes?

- La révolution robotique! S'exclama House, Débranchez les grilles-pain!

Il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire quand son nez entra en collision avec le sol.

-NATHAN! UNE EXPLICATION!

- Ben... Je l'ai trouvé... Au bord de la route...

- Et personne n'a failli se faire étrangler! Ajouta House.

- De quoi il parle!?

- Il délire apparemment. Répondit plus posément Nathan en fusillant l'androïde du regard. Je l'ai trouvé au bord de la route, et comme il pleuvait et qu'un hôpital ne pouvait rien pour lui...

- Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler la police. Menaça Arlène.

- JE SUIS CITOYEN AMERICAIN! J'AI DES DROITS! Beugla House.

- LA FERME! Crièrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

- Arlène, je te jure que je n'achèterai plus aucune vieille voiture de ma vie si tu le laisses tranquille.

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça. Grogna-t-elle.

- Je... Je peux chanter!

- House, pour la dernière fois... Commença Nathan.

- Haaaan allez Arlène! Je peux vous appeler Arlène?

- Non.

- Pensez à votre petit cœur caché loin, très loin dans votre cage thoracique. Je suis sûr qu'il vous dit "Ne laisse pas le pauvre robot à la rue".

- Tu as l'air de pouvoir te débrouiller.

- Chérie... Il est aveugle et boiteux.

- Je sais! Il répare ma jambe, et vous entendez plus parler de moi! Tout le monde est content!

- Qu'est-ce qu'o gagner?

- Qu'est ce qu'on y perd? Répondit Nathan.

- Promis, je mange peu et je suis propre.

- Attends... Tu manges?!

- Je suis pas difficile!

Nathan jeta un bref regard à son assiette vide.

- LISAAAAA! Cria Arlène faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Lisa descendit l'escalier, l'air mécontent.

- Tu savais? Interrogea Arlène en pointant House du doigt.

- Oui.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ça?

Lisa hésita, croisant brièvement le regard de son père.

- Papa fait ce qu'il veut, du moment qu'il ne m'embête pas.

- Julia?

- Il a pas un propriétaire ou quelque chose?

- S'il en a un, il ne veut plus de lui. Répondit Nathan avant que House puisse dire une bêtise.

- Je... Mais c'est tellement bizarre!

- Je sais . Dit Nathan. C'est bien pour ça que je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Il viendra au lycée avec nous?

- Non! S'écria Lisa.

- Eeeeeh pourquoi pas? Demanda House.

Lisa le fusilla du regard. Il le faisait exprès!

- Je vois pas d'inconvénient. Décida Julia avec un regard vers son père.

- Lèche bottes. Souffla Lisa.

- Fille à papa. Répondit Julia.

Arlène s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Faites comme vous voulez! Lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p>Lisa remonta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. Nathan aida House à se relever.<p>

- Ça s'est bien passé. Commenta ce dernier.

- Tu essayais de te faire jeter dehors, ou quoi? Rétorqua Nathan.

- On voit qui porte le pantalon ici.

- Sans commentaire. Grogna Nathan en l'asseyant sur une chaise. Le scientifique en lui se réveilla.

- Alors... Tu manges?

- Oui. Surtout des sucres. J'ai pas besoins de tous les trucs que vous ingurgitez quotidiennement.

- Et si tu manges pas assez?

- Dans un premier temps je maigris, après je me désactive.

- Tu _maigris_?

- Pas vraiment. Sous ma peau il y a une couche d'une matière qui gonfle au contact du glucose. Quand je mange des sucres, elle les stocke un peu comme les graisses du corps humain. Si je ne mange plus assez, elle se vide et je "maigris". Là comme je suis je pourrai tenir une semaine.

- Ok! Trop de science pour moi! S'exclama Julia. Tu veux que je te montre ma chambre Greg?

- Le truc quand on est aveugle, c'est que les autres ont du mal à nous _montrer_ des choses.

- Oh... Euh... Bonne nuit! S'exclama Julia.

Elle monta à son tour les escaliers.

- Tu aurais pu dire ça autrement. Réprimanda Nathan.

- Elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me draguer.

- Quoi?! Elle ne...

- Sérieusement? Elle voulait pas juste me montrer sa chambre!

Nathan prit sa tête dans ses mains massant doucement ses tempes. House ne pouvait pas avoir raison... C'était de son bébé dont il était question...

- Vous avez une chambre d'ami ou un truc?

- Hein?

- Je peux dormir dans la baignoire si vous me filez un truc douillet!

- Euh... Tu nous as mentit et ton vrai nom c'est Kyle?

- Je comprends pas ce genre de référence... Mais sérieux, je vais pas passer la nuit dans la niche?

- On n'a pas de niche.

- Façon de parler.

- Oh bon Dieu, Arlène va me tuer. Marmonna Nathan. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de House. Je vais t'aider à monter l'escalier s'il faut.

La seule chambre au rez de chaussée était celle de Nathan et Arlène.

- Ok. Faudra vraiment réparer ça vite, je sens que je vais pas supporter longtemps d'avoir une jambe bousillée...

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes comme House et que vous avez pas compris la référence, il s'agit de Kyle XY<p>

une série ou un jeune homme sans nombril et amnésique est trouvé dans une forêt par un père de famille si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Il le ramène dans sa maison et Kyle devient un peu comme un fils adoptif, ils découvrent plus tard que c'est un génie (il apprend l'intégralité de l'histoire des USA en quelques heures), il a des pouvoirs psychiques qui dépassent l'entendement (télékinésie, lévitation, guérison etc)

ET il arrive pas à dormir dans un lit, c'est pour ça qu'il dort dans une baignoire.

Voilà ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo

Oui l'attente a été plus longue ^^

Je tiens à préciser que quand je suis sur mon lieu d'étude, je n'ai pas du tout internet. Je dois aller au CDI ou au McDonald pour ça, le CDI est fait pour bosser, donc pas trop le temps, et le McDonald... Ça marchait jusqu'à ce qu'une employée me grille et me demande d'acheter ou partir XD (Ce que je comprends ^^)

Bref! Comme j'ai pas envie d'engraisser et que le CDI n'a pas de Wifi et que je dois me mettre sur un poste de l'école (oui oui je sais, les clés USB ça existe, ben pas chez moi.) le postage est difficile en semaine.

On est un vendredi direz-vous? Ben oui. Là je suis en stage, et comme je fais des semaines de 40 heures, j'ai le droit à des RTT. Que j'ai pris aujourd'hui. Bande de veinards.

Bref avant de vous laisser lire la suiiite, voici le courrier des lecteurs (ça faisait longtemps tiens)

Anna : Contente que ça te plaise. Nathan a estimé l'âge de House à une 20aine d'années. Donc jeune ^^

Tipi : Han la force obscure ne t'a pas corrompu DÉCEPTION. Oui House est House, je voulais vraiment retrouver le personnage de la série sur ce coup ^^ Malgré ses origines robotiques, mais pas d'inquiétude, tout sera expliqué : du pourquoi il existe jusqu'à qu'est-ce qu'il fout là en passant par son caractère, ses goûts, ses préférences, sa découverte d'un nouvel environnement ainsi que la taille de sa b... Hem. On en saura plus. Julia si elle peut sembler enjôleuse aux premiers abord a aussi des raisons d'être comme ça : elle est en constant conflit avec Lisa. Ça peut être inconscient ou pas, mais en tout cas House lui plait parce que c'est clair que Lisa ne l'aime pas. (Faites pas cette tête, il a essayé de tuer son père quand même!) Elle aura le temps de changer d'avis je vous assure ^^

* * *

><p>House grogna, clignant des yeux alors qu'un rayon de lumière matinale l'éblouissait.<p>

- C'est un progrès... Marmonna-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Il observa la chambre d'ami des Cuddy tentant de deviner quels objets étaient ces tâches colorés et informes qu'il percevait.

La dernière fois, sa vue avait mit trois jours à revenir entièrement, il avait trouvé ça horriblement long. Là, ça faisait une semaine, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il ne pouvait plus marcher sans aide.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Nathan n'est pas là. Dit une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Arlène. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te materner, dis moi ce dont tu as besoin maintenant. Pour le reste de la journée, tu te débrouilles.

- Une sucette à la fraise?

- J'ai que du sucre en morceaux.

- Deux sucres avec de la confiture de fraise?

Arlène poussa une exclamation de dégoût avant de fermer la porte et de retourner à la cuisine.

House soupira en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Lisa passa le portail du lycée l'air renfrogné.<p>

- Quelqu'un a passé une mauvaise soirée! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Lucas Douglas lui faire un grand sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice.

- T'as pas idée. Grogna-t-elle.

Ne cherchant pas plus la conversation avec lui, elle se dirigea vers Wilson qui lui faisait de grands signes.

- Ton match d'hier était super, Lisa tu t'es bien battue.

Elle avait une vague impression de déjà vu.

- Oui, mon père a dit pareil. Répondit la jeune fille sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Wow, on dirait que perdre t'a vraiment laissé abattue.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

Cuddy jeta un bref regard autour d'elle avant d'attraper Wilson par le col et de l'entraîner dans les toilettes des filles.

- Mon père et moi avons fait une découverte hier. Dit elle à voix basse.

- Du genre?

- Du genre tellement dingue que tu vas me fixer quelques seconde, me demander si je débloque et éclater de rire.

- Je ferai jamais ça! S'exclama Wilson avec indignation.

- Ok. Papa a renversé un mec hier. Enfin on croyait que c'était un mec jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte que c'était un robot. Le truc c'est qu'on ne l'aurait pas vu si il n'avait pas été blessé à la jambe, il est vraiment trop réaliste. Il saigne, au toucher, c'est pareil, sa température corporelle est normale et... Il a des réactions très humaines.

Wilson la regarda un moment bouche bée.

- Mais t'es dingue! Ça existe pas! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- D-Désolé. Fit Wilson en reprenant son souffle alors que la cloche sonnait. T'as failli m'avoir.

Cuddy leva les yeux aux ciel, sachant qu'il n'était pas la peine d'insister, et ramassa son sac pour aller en cours.

Pendant que le professeur expliquait le mécanisme de la division cellulaire, elle se retrouva à penser à l'androïde qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami.

Elle avait vu avec son père qu'il avait un liquide proche du sang dans son corps. Est-ce qu'il y avait une pompe quelque part qui faisait circuler ça? Est-ce qu'il était pourvu d'organes qui remplissaient les fonctions basiques du corps humain ou des équivalents?

Son regard se porta sur le mannequin aux organes apparents dans le coin de la classe. Jusqu'où avait-on poussé le vice? Déjà un programme avancé lui conférait un semblant de personnalité, et la sensation de douleur.

Pourquoi faire ça?

Si on lui avait dit que l'armée utilisait des androïdes, elle aurait imaginé des robots de combats ultra avancés à la Iron Man. House, malgré sa grande gueule, n'avait pas l'air bien plus solide qu'un vrai humain.

Elle jura intérieurement, réalisant qu'elle commençait à penser comme son père.

Elle sursauta quand Wilson commença à lui donner des coups de coudes.

- Mlle Cuddy ?

- Gné?

- Vous pouvez expliquer à vos camarades ce qu'est l'anaphase?

- La séparation des chromatides qui migrent vers les pôles cellulaires?

Le professeur pinça les lèvres avant de retourner au tableau en lançant un sec "Suivez le cours".

Lisa baissa le nez sur ses cours, rougissante.

- On comprend pourquoi tu fais des cours à l'avance maintenant! Railla Wilson alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe. Tu pensais à ton androïde?

- C'est pas MON androïde! Il m'insupporte! S'exclama Lisa avec un peu plus d'agressivité que nécessaire. Il est sûr de lui, hautain, moqueur et...

- Wow calme toi!

- C'est un con!

- Tu parles de ton ex?

- Quoi? Non! De House!

Wilson la regarda un instant avec un regard vide.

- J'ai loupé un épisode?

- Je t'ai tout dit, mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Fit Lisa avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Aaaaah ton ami imaginaire?

- C'est pas mon ami. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sinistre.

Sam Carr arriva par derrière et se ventousa au bras de Wilson tout en saluant Lisa.

- A plus! S'exclama le jeune homme en se laissant entraîner vers la sortie.

Poussant un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de son père qui attendait un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>DZOINNNNNG<p>

- OUCH!

Les pas vifs et presque militaires d'Arlène retentir dans l'escalier.

- Si tu as encore cassé quelque chose, tu répares, si un de tes ressorts a sauté tu te déb...

- Super, je suis heureux de voir quels sont vos priorités! S"exclama House en tâtonnant pour trouver la source du bruit.

La tache bleue beige et blonde qu'était Arlène se précipita dans la pièce, l'enjamba - il fut content de ne rien voir- et se pencha pour ramasser la guitare dont deux cordes étaient cassées.

- Tu es content de toi!? S'écria-t-elle en secouant l'objet sous son nez.

- Si vous laissiez pas traîner des truc de partout aussi...

Un vase, un verre et une petite figurine de cheval en cristal étaient tombés au champ d'honneur dans l'après-midi. Bien sûr, c'était de la faute de l'aveugle songea-t-il amèrement.

La porte d'entrée claqua en même temps que sonnait la fin de son calvaire.

Arlène quitta la pièce, la guitare à la main (Julia avait des cordes de rechange dans sa chambre), laissant la place à un nouvel amas de couleurs informe, plus grand, dont les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir, le rouge et le bleu. Une voix masculine en sortie.

- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas mené la vie dure.

- Je roule des yeux là? Parce que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire! S'exclama House.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle a accepté que tu sois là, c'est que quelque part elle le voulait. Répondit Nathan en riant.

- Ça m'a pas frappé...

- Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de montrer qu'elle à de l'intérêt pour autre chose que sa famille ou elle même.

- Une femme charmante! Commenta House, sarcastiquement.

- Une fois que tu enlèves sa carapace, elle l'est. Sourit Nathan.

- C'est une métaphore pour dire "déshabiller"?

- Toute charmante qu'elle est, elle ne t'a pas laissé mourir de faim?

- Non. D'ennui? Oui. J'espère que vous avez trouvé une solution pour ma jambe.

Nathan secoua la tête avant de tendre le bras.

Quelque chose de froid toucha la main de House.

- C'est provisoire, mais ça t'aidera.

House tâta l'objet, se sentant de plus en plus indigné.

- C'est ça votre solution? Une _cane_?! J'ai l'air d'avoir quel âge?

- Soudainement tu as l'air plus sage.

- Ha ha ha.

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit : je suis docteur, pas mécano. J'ai donc des solutions de _docteur._

- Ma jambe et moi sommes mécontents.

- Je peux la reprendre et tu passes tes journées entières dans cette chambre?

Soufflant avec agacement, House posa le bout de la cane sur la moquette, et s'appuyant dessus avec toute sa force, se hissa sur ses pieds.

- Voilà. Content?

- Quand tu auras fais quelques pas. Par contre, change la cane de main.

Comme pour le contredire, House resserra son poing droit sur le pommeau de la cane et fit un grand pas en avant, manquant de tomber sur le côté.

Nathan se pinça les ailes du nez, se demandant comment une telle tête de mule avait pu finir dans l'armée...

"Il a été crée par l'armée." Se rappela-t-il.

- Où sont donc vos deux autres rayons de soleil? Interrogea House.

- Julia fait ses devoirs, Lisa est à l'entraînement. Elles ont un emploi du temps de ministre. Ça ne te dispense pas de présenter des excuses à Lisa. Ajouta-t-il avec un air de reproche.

House fit quelques pas de plus, ne prêtant guère attention aux remontrances de Nathan, avant de se heurter au coin de la table de nuit.

- OUCH!

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore cassé! Rugit Arlène du bas de l'escalier.

Nathan jeta un bref regard à la lampe de chevet cassée en deux par terre puis à House qui arborait une expression entre douleur et innocence.

Le fou rire qui suivi lui valut une Arlène boudeuse pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

><p>Allez bonne journée à bientôt ^^<p>

N'oubliez pas la review en partant =D


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde!

Voici tout de suite la suite!

Après le courrier des lecteurs ^^

Tipi: Qu'est ce que tu veux, je survie ^^ Non franchement, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, mais la possibilité de vérifier mes mails un peu plus souvent serait appréciable ^^ Pour info je suis en stage infirmier dans un hôpital psychiatrique, tu imagines que le secret médical me scotch un peu la bouche, mais bon, basiquement c'est un service où l'on traite des patients psychotiques ou avec un retard mental important entre 18 et 65 ans qui ont malheureusement peu de chances de sortir de l'hosto un jour. (ils sont pas autonomes) Bref c'est méga intéressant et très instructif, même si parfois, j'ai plus l'impression de travailler dans une crèche que dans un hôpital^^

Sinon contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

RER

* * *

><p>Quatre jours supplémentaires passèrent avant que House retrouve enfin la vue. Les formes floues et sans contours avaient enfin des traits définis. Il se rendait bien compte que ses yeux n'étaient pas encore au max, (il ne pouvait pas lire le journal sans plisser des yeux) mais ce n'était rien qu'une paire de lunettes de lecture ne pouvait arranger.<p>

Quand Arlène s'était rendue compte de ce changement, elle l'avait enfin laissé quitter la chambre, lui faisant jurer de ne rien casser.

Ça allait rendre la vie plus facile autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

House était donc assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de soda posé devant lui, les lunettes de Nathan au bout de son nez, feuilletant un livre de médecine prit dans le bureau du Dr Cuddy quand celui ci et ses filles rentrèrent à la maison.

- Ça va mieux on dirait! Lança Nathan en mettant de l'eau à chauffer.

House lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes laid!

Nathan ne prêta pas attention à la provocation, commençant à y être habitué.

- Du moins c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire à votre femme pour qu'elle me foute la paix.

- Où est-elle?

- Sans doute en train de manger un pot de Nutella pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Nathan lui prit le livre des mains, jetant un regard au verre de soda.

- Ces livres n'ont pas le droit de sortir de mon bureau. Encore moins si c'est pour aller dans la cuisine.

- Il a pas protesté!

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, et alla ranger le livre.

* * *

><p>Lisa entra dans la pièce, une boîte de thé dans la main. Elle se figea en voyant House.<p>

- Tu... Tu as le droit de te balader maintenant?

House se tourna verre elle, prêt à lancer une pique, mais se figea avant de reporter son attention sur son verre.

Lisa versa de l'eau chaude dans trois mugs, ne le quittant pas des yeux, un sourcil haussé.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas un thon. Fit House, sans quitter son verre de soda des yeux.

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment! Répondit Lisa sur un ton acide.

- Désolé pour l'autre soir, j'ai pas fait la meilleur impression...

- Maintenant que tu as retrouvé la vue, c'est important? Je ne suis plus un thon, donc c'est important que j'ai une bonne opinion de toi?

- Où tu vas chercher ça?

Lisa posa violemment le mug sur la table.

- Qu'on soit bien clairs, je ne serai pas ton amie ni rien de plus! M'insulter passe encore ; j'en ai vu d'autres ; mais s'attaquer à ma famille...

- Je n'aurai pas réagit comme ça si j'avais su qu'il était civil! S'exclama House visiblement indigné. Tu crois que je suis une espèce de monstre qui enlève leur papa aux petites filles?

- Peut-être qu'il y en a une quelque part pour qui c'est le cas. Grogna Cuddy.

- J'ai jamais tué.

Cuddy le fixa bêtement un instant avant de lancer :

- Putain mais à quoi tu sers!?

- C'est ce que tu te demandes chaque matin devant ton miroir? Rétorqua House.

- Automate débile!

- Sorcière!

Julia entra à son tour.

- Hey Greg! J'ai profité de ma pause de midi pour aller à la confise...

- DEGAGE! Crièrent les deux à l'unisson.

Elle ressortit précipitamment se heurtant à son père. Celui ci l'entraîna dans le salon et ils s'assirent tous deux côtes à côtes sur le canapé.

- Tu... Tu ne devrais pas les arrêter? Demanda Julia.

- Naaaaaaan, se battre est une grande partie du processus de guérison. Répondit Nathan. Fais moi voir ces confiseries.

* * *

><p>- Tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es là c'est de nous apporter des problèmes! Accusa Cuddy.<p>

- Ha? Et quand? Quand ta mère m'a séquestré pendant cinq jours dans la chambre d'amis? Ou quand ton père ma bousillé une jambe?

- Si tu veux partir, la porte est grande ouverte!

- Comme si je pouvais. Bougonna House en se levant et en allant rejoindre les deux autres.

Cuddy évita de regarder sa démarche irrégulière, ne voulant pas éprouver une once de compassion ou de culpabilité pour lui.

- Vous avez fait la paix? Demanda Nathan en voyant House s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table basse.

House l'ignora, préférant lui enlever la boite de sucreries des mains avec un petit "amoi!".

- Toujours pas d'idées pour ma jambe? Interrogea-t-il en inspectant le contenu de la boite.

- Les seuls qui doivent avoir les plans de fabrication, c'est l'armée, et j'imagine qu'ils ne diront pas "oui" si on leur demande?

- Oh si, mais en s'assurant que je sois dans une cage. Répondit House en lançant une pâte de fruits dans les airs.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont amoché? Demanda Nathan.

House ne répondit pas, trop occupé à mâcher la pâte de fruit qu'il avait rattrapé in extremis.

- Attends, tu t'es évadé? S'exclama Julia.

- Bravo Sherlock, je suis impressionné. Répondit House en déglutissant. Oui je me suis échappé. Je ne veux pas vivre de cette façon.

- Et n'étant pas un être de chair et de sang, ils ne t'ont pas laissé le choix, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Nathan.

- Disons que le fait que j'ai des opinions n'était pas prévu. Ils sont trop habitué aux débiles mentaux qui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Ils ont bien essayé de me reprogrammé pour effacer ça, mais le Colonel a décidé que c'était mieux comme ça : plus de réalisme.

- Ce "Colonel" il a un nom?

- Comme la plupart des gens. Mais je préfère ne pas le dire. Grogna House.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Dès qu'il me repérera, je pourrai dire "adieu" à la liberté.

- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance? Demanda Julia, l'air blessé.

- Ne le prenez pas personnellement. La confiance est juste une faiblesse à exploiter pour l'ennemi. Je ne m'y risquerai pas.

- C'est ton discours, ou le sien? Demanda doucement Nathan.

- L'expérience. Et peut-être que vous ne le contacteriez pas, mais pouvez vous en dire autant de tous les membres de votre famille? Interrogea House.

- Je sais que chacun ferait ce qu'il pense être juste.

- Donc si Lisa décidait de me balancer, vous la laisseriez faire?

- Elle ne le ferait pas. Elle a vu dans quel état tu étais quand on t'a trouvé.

- Elle a surtout vu ce que j'ai fait.

Nathan acquiesça.

- Ça va prendre du temps, mais elle va accepter l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute.

House se leva, posant la boite de confiseries sur la table.

- Ça ne change rien. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus.

Nathan haussa les épaules.

- C'est ton choix.

Il se leva à son tour, retournant dans la cuisine pour boire son thé.


	6. Chapter 6

Ami du soir, bonsoir!

Enfin une suite pour vous (une semaine c'est long?), fraîchement tapée sur mon ordi (enfin plus ou moins).

Comme d'hab le courrier des lecteurs!

Tipi : Ha moi j'ai pas vraiment le choix j'ai un quota de stage psy à faire pour obtenir mon diplôme ^^ Cela dit, tu serais en HP en tant que?

Tu sais, quelqu'un qui dit vouloir bosser en psy c'est pas le plus bizarre, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui voulait devenir thanatopracteur (ou croque mort si tu préfères) xD Ou bien proctologue : Spécialiste du trou du cul. Imagine le mec qui dit "Moi dans ma vie je veux m'occuper que des trous de balle."

Comme quoi la psy c'est pas le plus bizarre ^^

J'avais oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent que la réplique de Nathan "Se battre fait partie du processus de guérison" est complètement pompée sur une scène de Legend of Korra. En gros deux demi-sœurs qui ont eu pas mal de désaccords dans le passé s'expliquent enfin (en se battant xd) et un perso à coté qui regarde sort cette phrase.

Et btw, tu connais Legend of Korra? Best cartoon ever! C'est la suite de Avatar le dernier maître de l'air qui passait quand j'étais pitite ^^Avec en prime la voix de Lisa Edelstein pour l'un des persos récurrent des saison 2 et 3.

Ce cartoon me met particulièrement la hype en ce moment vu qu'il touche à sa fin T_T

Pour la suite de la fic je sais pas si ça répondra à toutes tes attentes, mais j'espère que ça te plaira!

Allez bonne lecture et laissez une review en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

><p>Lisa fixait sa tasse d'un air sombre quand son père s'assit en face d'elle.<p>

- Tu vas bien? Demanda celui ci.

- Je ne veux plus voir ce type. Grogna-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas si mauvais que tu sembles le croire.

- "Sembles".

Nathan lui lança un regard entendu.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne veux pas l'admettre parce que tu as peur de devoir accepter son humanité. Tout ça ne fait aucun sens, mais c'est là, devant nos yeux. Toi et ton esprit cartésien se sentent menacer pat les événements.

- Où tu vas pécher ça...

- House. Il est bien plus observateur que toi ou moi. Il est brillant. Le cacher aux yeux du monde et s'en servir d'arme serait vraiment du gâchis.

- Tu veux qu'on se cotise pour t'offrir une lune de miel avec lui peut-être?

Nathan la fixa quelques instants. Lisa compris que la prochaine chose qu'il allait dire ne lui plairait pas.

- Tu crois qu'il peut avoir des relations sex...

- J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant son index devant les yeux de son père. Depuis quand tu es aussi... PERVERS!

Nathan lui jeta un regard noir, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas le ton sur lequel elle parlait.

- Curiosité scientifique Lisa. Il peut souffrir, s'amaigrir, se fatiguer, il ressent le chaud et le froid... Ce ne sont pas des qualités que l'ont attendrait chez une arme. Donc puisque le réalisme prime sur le reste, est-ce qu'il peut avoir un org...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas y penser! S'exclama Lisa en rougissant.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu avais un copain dans mon dos...

Lisa souffla. S'il voulait trouver quelqu'un qui avait un petit ami secret, il ferait mieux d'aller voir sa sœur.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, je ne pense pas à tous les mecs que je rencontre de cette manière là.

- Même pas James?

Lisa failli recracher son thé.

- Surtout pas James!

- Arlène me doit 100$! S'exclama Nathan. Elle espère tellement que tu l'arrache au griffes de Sam pour en faire ton époux.

- Que... quoi?

- Il s'agit d'une bonne famille, juive, il est gentil comme tout et ambitieux...

- J'ai pas l'intention de me retrouver derrière les fourneaux pendant qu'il va au travail! Rétorqua Lisa. Les espérances de Maman sont surtout basées là dessus. Elle veut que je reproduise notre schéma familial. Elle a même choisis quelqu'un qui veut devenir médecin!

- Ne t'en prend pas à moi, c'est ses opinions! Même si ça me rassurerait de te savoir avec quelqu'un comme lui...

- Comment on en est venu à parler de ma vie amoureuse alors qu'on parlait de House?!

- La frontière entre amour et haine est minime! Répondit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

- Si je pouvais y faire quelque chose il ne serait même pas dans cette maison.

- Donne lui une chance. Juger quelqu'un sur sa réaction lors d'une crise de panique n'est pas très juste, et tu le sais.

- Ok... Je passerai outre ce qu'il a fait pour profiter de sa personnalité de connard arrogant. Grogna Lisa en mettant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Heureux de le savoir!

Lisa remonta dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>House grattait les cordes de la guitare (prêt gracieux de Arlène accompagné des menaces habituelles) en regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. L'attitude de Lisa n'était pas vraiment surprenant pour lui. Le peu de personnes qui était au courant de sa vrai nature ne l'avait jamais traité différemment.<p>

Nathan, par contre, était un mystère.

L'idée de ne pas avoir affaire à un être humain n'avait aucunement altéré son attitude.

Il ne le traitait ni comme un chiot abandonné dans un caniveau comme Julia le faisait, ni comme une bombe prête à sauter à tout moment comme Arlène ou Lisa. Il avait même mit de côté les circonstances de leur rencontre pour le traiter comme il l'aurait fait avec un patient de l'hôpital.

Il voulait bien croire que la curiosité était la seule motivation de Nathan, mais dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement disséqué pour récupérer son disque dur?

Peut-être avait-il l'intention de l'aider à commencer une nouvelle vie?

Il secoua la tête chassant ces pensées idiotes. Il n'était pas en vie. Sa seule réalité c'était les ordres et les missions. Il devait juste s'assurer que le Colonel ne découvre pas que le secret était dévoilé, et veiller à ce que la famille Cuddy n'en sache pas plus.

Lisa n'avait pas tout à fait tort de penser qu'il était un danger pour eux...

Il tourna vivement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Julia tu pourrais arrêter cinq minutes, y en a qui bossent!

House jeta un coup d'œil dans le reste de la pièce.

- J'ai du vachement changer, parce que je vois Julia nul part.

Cuddy se figea, les yeux posés sur la guitare.

- C'est toi qui jouais?

House haussa les épaules, grattant quelques accords supplémentaires.

- Qui t'a appris?

- Je, moi et moi même.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Pour quelqu'un qui avait appris seul, il jouait vraiment bien.

- J'ai un peu essayé le piano aussi quand j'ai eu l'occasion, bizarrement les instruments de musique sont rares quand on vit caché au yeux du monde. Le votre a l'air sympa mais Arlène ne m'a pas laissé y toucher.

- Tu m'étonnes. Marmonna Cuddy.

- Qui sait jouer ici?

- Julia prend des leçon de guitare depuis petite. Le piano était à notre grand-père, on le garde plus comme déco qu'autre chose.

- C'est du gâchis.

- Je t'ai demandé ton avis?

- Je veux dire que si j'avais eu un piano à disposition, j'en aurais joué autant que possible.

- Comment tu as eu une guitare?

- J'ai menacé de me saboter.

- Ils ne t'auraient pas juste réparé?

- Si, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien puisque dès qu'ils m'auraient relâché pour une mission, j'aurais recommencé.

Lisa garda le silence, profitant un bref instant des accords que House continuait à jouer. Cet enfoiré était doué, elle devait le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas une musique plate et sans âme comme on aurait pu s'y attendre venant d'une IA, il avait la technique et la sensibilité nécessaire.

Son visage s'assombrit.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père prenait le partit de Greg. De ce qu'elle avait entendu il était plus un prisonnier de guerre qu'un soldat. Elle doutait que les autres militaires devaient menacer de se suicider pour obtenir une malheureuse guitare.

La seule réalité de House devait être l'ennui, la solitude et les ordres.

House se figea en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

- J'arrête si tu dois bosser. Grogna-t-il en posant la guitare sur son pied.

- Non non! Continue! S'exclama Cuddy.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Répondit House avec dédain.

- Ça n'a rien à voir!

- Vraiment? Demanda House sarcastiquement. Alors arrête de faire ces yeux larmoyants et va bosser!

Contre toute attente, Lisa ne répondit pas à la provocation.

- Tu joues mieux que Julia. Du moment que tu commences pas à nous faire du Death Metal ça ne me dérange pas. Mais joue doucement.

House la fixa sans rien dire.

- Je vais m'y remettre. Dit-elle en sortant. Ne casse rien.

- Hahaha on croirait entendre Arlène.

La porte claque derrière Cuddy laissant House seul avec la guitare.

- Intéressant.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir et Joyeux Noël en retard! Wouuuhouu! Voici une suite pour fêter tout ça ^^

Mais comme d'hab le courrier des lecteurs!

**Tipi : J'avoue qu'à cette heure ci j'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^ Mais bon, pour ce qui est de la psychiatrie, je partage ton point de vue : j'ai pu constater par moi même que c'est fascinant. Après, ne t'attend pas trop à tout comprendre hein? La médecine n'est pas une science exact, encore moins cette branche là. Par exemple, j'ai vu un dossier où le psychiatre avait diagnostiqué une psychose et la psychologue une névrose sans psychose... M'enfin, au stade où on en est, on traite plus les symptômes que les maladies. Donc même si on sait pas de quoi ça s'agit exactement, on peut toujours faire quelque chose. **

**Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai découvert que les électrochocs au cerveau ça existait encore (sous anesthésie et en présence d'un cardiologue et d'un neurologue), comme quoi on en apprend ^^ (c'était un peu le but du stage en même temps...)**

**Je savais que la possibilité ou non des relations charnelles avec House susciterait (haaaan ce mot) ton intérêt ^^**

**L's Merci, j'espère que tu appréciera autant la suite ^^ Et merci d'être resté malgré l'étrangeté du scénario (c'est habituel chez moi, androïdes, vampires et autre loup garou sont toujours au rendez vous.) Si tu aimes (placement de produit dans .1), il y a Cyber Life, la première fic sur basiquement le même thème, sauf que déjà House est l'adulte que l'on connait dans la série et que c'est Cuddy le robot... T'en fais pas la plupart des gens qui lisent mes fics en ressortent sain d'esprit (demande à Tipi ^^)**

Ceci dit, tout de suite la suite!

* * *

><p>House grogna alors qu'une main lui secouait l'épaule.<p>

- Allez debout!

- Mais kwaaaaa?

- Je dois partir et Arlène est pas là.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?

- Pour une raison complètement inconnue elle refuse que tu reste seuls ici.

- Je veux pas aller dehors!

- Et pourquoi ça?

House frissonna de dégoût.

- Il y'a des gens.

- Justement. Ça fait 1 mois que tu es enfermé ici. Il est temps de te socialiser.

-C'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire?

Nathan jeta la canne sur le lit, un sentiment de satisfaction apparent quand House la prit en pleine figure.

- Très mature. Grogna-t-il.

- Regardez qui parle! Rit Nathan. Allez dépêche toi, je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Pourquoi au juste?

- Lisa joue a un tournoi aujourd'hui.

House roula des yeux.

- J'ai un syndrome post-traumatique lié aux raquettes de tennis.

- Tu surmonteras.

* * *

><p>House ferma les yeux en grimaçant alors que le gamin à côté de lui faisait tourner sa crécelle. Voilà pourquoi il ne sortait pas. Les gens ne pouvaient simplement pas vivre sans bruit. Y'avait il vraiment besoin de tout ce raffut pour un tournoi de lycéens?<p>

Les deux concurrentes frappaient la balle avec vigueur, se la renvoyant en rythme. Il s'était intéressé aux techniques de chacune au début mais s'était vite ennuyé. Le principe était simple : envoyer la balle le plus loin possible de l'adversaire de manière à marquer ou de la faire courir afin de la fatiguer. Vu comme la fille blonde avec des dents de cheval courrait, il savait que Lisa allait l'emporter.

Rouvrant les yeux, il balaya le publique du regard, cherchant quelque chose d'inhabituel ou simplement intéressant.

Il se fixa sur deux ados visiblement en pleine dispute de couple. Il venait de lui acheter un cornet de pop-corn, elle regardait ailleurs, prenant un air désintéressé.

Qu'est-ce qu'un gars de 17 ans avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver aussi profondément dans la niche? Le look garçon modèle du jeune homme contredisait l'hypothèse qu'il soit fautif, mais dans ce cas ça devrait être lui en train de prendre un air hautain en refusant un cornet de pop-corn.

Ou la fille était peut-être tout simplement une chieuse...

Il se crispa à nouveau quand Nathan se leva pour acclamer sa fille.

- Youpi. Marmonna-t-il, alors que celle ci sautait de joie sur le terrain.

Ne pouvant réprimer un sourire, il tourna la tête pour éviter que l'autre ne le voit.

* * *

><p>Nathan les avait déposé à la soirée peu après, faisant promettre à Lisa de faire attention à elle et à House de ne rien casser. Ce dernier avait ronchonné pour la forme, mais avait repéré au moins trois autres lycéens dont le comportement était inhabituel et il voulait en comprendre les raisons.<p>

Lisa s'était éclipsé dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la boîte n'ayant aucune envie de traîner plus avec House. Cela lui convenait, il voulait juste s'asseoir dans un coin et observer les gens.

Il boita jusqu'à une petite table, jetant des regards noir à ceux qui fixaient un peu trop longtemps sa jambe.

Une fois installé avec un soda devant lui, il balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche de sa première proie.

Il retrouva le jeune homme qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt, sans sa blonde, avec un verre rempli d'un liquide que la loi lui interdisait probablement de boire. Rupture donc? Décevant. Il n'en saura sans doute pas plus.

Il scanna de nouveau la pièce, cherchant la blonde du regard, mais elle semblait absente.

House poussa un soupire d'agacement en entendant le début du même morceau de dubstep que les trois fois précédentes. Le DJ avait des actions en musiques de merde ou quoi? Même les grattages malhabiles de Julia sur sa guitare était plus audibles que ça.

Il sursauta en entendant un grand cri. Sa main se saisie automatiquement de sa bouteille en verre, prête à la briser pour en faire une arme de fortune avant que House se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du jeune homme qu'il avait observé qui hurlait sur le DJ.

- Tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier! Criait ce dernier. Si j'ai décidé de mettre Skrillex, je...

- TU NOUS FAIS CHIER! T'APPELLES CA DE LA MUSQUE?! J'AI LES OREILLES QUI SAIGNENT PUTAIN!

- Mais, c'est pas toi qui choisis. Répondit le DJ avec un sourire narquois.

Son sourire s'effaça quand le jeune homme se saisie d'une bouteille et l'envoya de toute sa force dans la vitre juste derrière la sono.

Ça ne prit que 15 minutes aux flics d'arriver, de passer les menottes au type et de l'embarquer.

House posa un billet sur le comptoir avec un grand sourire. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

Un taxi le déposa devant le poste de police. Il resta planté un instant devant le bâtiment, pesant le pour et le contre de sa "bonne action".

Décidant que ce puzzle était assez intéressant pour qu'il souffre un moment de son aversion pour le genre humain, il passa la porte.

Il allait sortir le grand jeu.

* * *

><p>La standardiste leva les yeux pour voir un jeune homme à l'air perdu et intimidé boitiller vers elle.<p>

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, espérant le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

- Heu... Bonsoir, je... Je sors d'une soirée et un de mes potes a été embarqué alors je voulais savoir si je pouvais le récupérer pour le ramener chez lui, sa mère va s'inquiéter...

La standardiste baissa les yeux sur le dossier qu'elle était en train de remplir.

- Le jeune qui a brisé une vitre au Red House? James Wilson, c'est bien ça?

Le jeune hocha vigoureusement la tête, visiblement content de ne pas avoir été immédiatement remballé.

- Il peut sortir, mais la caution s'élève à 100 dollars.

L'air paniqué revint dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- Mais j'aurai jamais cette somme! Comment je vais faire? Ses parents sont absents ce soir et sa copine l'a laissé tombé...

La standardiste désemparée regarda les yeux bleus se remplir de larmes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer...

- NON ça va pas bien se passer! Comment je sais que vous l'avez pas mis en cellule avec un assassin? Ou un pervers sexuel! S'exclama le jeune homme essayant de se donner de la contenance malgré les larmes. Je l'ai entraîné à cette soirée, s'il se passe quelque chose , ce sera de ma faute!

- Du calme! Implora la dame policier, sentant son cœur se serrer pour ce gentil garçon. Je vais demander à mon collègue de le faire sortir. Assurez vous juste qu'il rentre chez lui sain et sauf.

House renifla, s'essuya les yeux et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Parole de scout.

La standardiste hocha la tête avant de se lever.

- Suivez moi.

Il suivi la dame qui donna le dossier à un collègue avec quelques instructions avant de retourner à son bureau. Celui ci laissa House seul un instant et revint avec un James Wilson échevelé et aux yeux rougis.

Il lança un regard d'incompréhension vers House qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil exagérément appuyé.

- Hmm euh... Merci. Je l'ferai plus. Dit-il à l'attention du policier.

- Décidément, Jimmy t'as le don pour faire n'importe quoi. Lança House d'un ton moqueur. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi!

"Jimmy" hocha la tête et se précipita vers House qui était déjà à la sortie.

- Ne te retourne pas souffla House entre ses dents alors qu'ils passaient le bureau de la standardiste.

- Et bonne soirée! S'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement vers le bureau juste avant de sortir.

La standardiste resta avec la fâcheuse impression qu'elle s'était faite avoir.

* * *

><p>- Merci de m'avoir sortit de là. Heu... On se connaît? Demanda Wilson, alors qu'il marchaient.<p>

- Nope. Gregory House. Répondit l'intéressé. James Wilson, c'est ça? Je savais pas qu'on pouvait haïr le dubstep à ce point.

Wilson soupira. Il sentait que cet histoire le suivrait longtemps. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens qu'il connaissait dans la boîte.

- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée marmonna-t-il.

- T'as copine?

Un regard surpris lui répondit.

- Je vous ai vu ensemble au tournoi, ça avait pas l'air d'aller fort. Commenta House. Deux heures plus tard tu es seul au bar à boire des substances alcoolisées.

- Ça se voyait tant que ça? Gémit Wilson.

- Pour n'importe qui qui regardait, oui.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Elle était pas contente de venir à ce truc, je voulais juste soutenir une amie...

- Et elle t'a fais une crise de jalousite aiguë. termina House. Depuis combien de temps tu couches avec l'autre fille?

- Quoi?! J'ai jamais couché avec Lisa! S'exclama Wilson, les oreilles rougissantes.

House pausa un instant.

- Attends, mon cerveau vient de bugger, c'est de Lisa Cuddy dont tu parles?

- Oui! Tu la connais?

- Malheureusement. Qui voudrait sortit avec elle!? Se moqua House.

Wilson lui jeta un regard étrange.

- A peu près tous les mecs du lycée.

Il pausa à son tour, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

- Je... Je te remercie de m'avoir sortit de ma cellule mais... Sache que je te respecte énormément, toi et tes goûts, mais... Je préfère les femmes, désolé.

House s'arrêta quelques pas devant Wilson le regardant comme s'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de particulièrement lent.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui. Désolé.

- Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai sortit de là pour tirer un coup avec toi? Désolé mec, mais non.

- Oh... Alors tu n'es pas...

- C'est important? Demanda House détournant les yeux.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Aucune pulsion ne l'attirait vers l'un ou l'autre des sexes, et pourtant il était capable de différencier le sexy du tue-l'amour. Mais c'était un processus intellectuel, il observait pesait les pros et les contres puis se faisait une opinion. Ce dont Wilson parlait était dicté par l'instinct.

- Quel mec hétéro ne voudrait pas sortir avec Lisa Cuddy? Interrogea Wilson.

- Sa jalousite était donc justifiée? Demanda House faisant référence à la désormais ex-petite amie de Wilson. Quant à Cuddy, n'importe quel mec qui a vécu sous le même toit qu'elle ne voudrait pas sortir avec.

Wilson le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- KEUWAH?!*

- Essaie de fermer la bouche, t'as l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude.

Le jeune homme garda le silence, préférant garder ses questions pour Cuddy.

- Où est ta voiture? Demanda-t-il finalement, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

- Tu sais marcher? On n'est pas si loin que ça de la boite.

- Je crois pas qu'ils voudront me revoir...

- Oh, le père de Lisa voudra bien passer un peu plus tôt que prévu j'imagine. J'ai pas de voiture, et j'ai dépensé tout mon fric pour le taxi.

Nathan lui avait offert une somme assez conséquente pour la soirée. House le soupçonnait d'espérer qu'il boive un coup ou deux pour pouvoir observer les effets de l'alcool sur les androïdes.

Wilson baissa les yeux avec embarras.

- Merci énormément, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Bah! Tu m'as sauvé d'un ennui mortel, on dira qu'on est quittes. Répondit House avec un léger sourire.

* * *

><p>Une demi heure plus tard, Wilson attendait devant l'entrée avec le videur qui lui lançait des regards noir que House aille chercher Lisa pour qu'elle appelle son père.<p>

Elle sortit en courant avec House sur ses talons.

- James! J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas bien?

- Y a pas de mal, grâce à House. Je suis désolé Lisa, mais si ton père pouvait me ramener, j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer le reste de la soirée ici.

- Pas de problème. De toute façon c'était pourri. Dit Cuddy en haussant les épaules. On ne peut pas danser.

- En plus le DJ est un con. Ajouta Wilson.

- Et il passe tout le temps la même musique de merde. Termina House.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Tu restes pour la nuit? Demanda Cuddy en composant le numéro de son père. On pourra faire une fête pour nous avec de la musique potable!

- Ça me semble la meilleur option. Répondit Wilson. Pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez moi.

House savait qu'il aurait dû protester. Après tout, ne voulait il pas du silence et de la tranquillité depuis que Nathan l'avait traîné jusqu'au court de tennis?

Mais bizarrement il se prenait à apprécier la compagnie de ces deux là. La perspective d'une soirée tous les trois n'était pas insurmontable.

Lisa lui jeta un regard inquisiteur cherchant son approbation.

Il hocha la tête.

- Fais juste gaffe à ce que ton père ne m'attaque pas avec une bière.

* * *

><p>* L'expression Fanhousienne piquée honteusement à "Le coeur a ses raisons"... Ça faisait longtemps, hein?<p>

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis restée aussi proche que possible de ce que la série a dit de la rencontre de House et Wilson.

Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review. Si vous avez pas aimé, laissez une review. Si vous en avez rien à péter (qu'est-ce que vous foutez là) laissez une review quand même ^^ En vous remerciant!

Et... A l'année prochaine ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Salut les gens et...

BONNE ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aaaaah 2015, la sortie d'Avengers 2... Quoi, c'est pas le plus important ? XD Oui, vous avez raison! Y a aussi le motherfucking Sherlock Holmes 3 qui va commencer à tourner (si mes sources sont justes...)

Comment ça vous en avez rien à foutre?

Haaaan vous voulez le courrier des lecteurs?

La suite aussi?

Mais minute papillon! (Tout plagiat d'un podcasteur de Youtube est complètement involontaire)

Avengers 2 c'est plus important!

Nan?

Bon... Tant pis. (Pitiez si quelqu'un d'autre aime Marvel, qu'il ne me laisse pas seule et le crie haut et fort)

Bon du coup, meilleur voeux bonne santé tout ça quoi...

Courrier des lecteurs!

**L's**

**Je savais que le rapprochement serait fait ^^ Je ne sais pas exactement comment je traiterait la sexualité de House-robot mais j'essaierai de rendre sa drôle, parce que faut avouer, l'objet avec une Mega AI qui sert à ça... C'est le godemiché de l'extrême quoi... Mais le but étant de le rendre "humain", faudra pas que je m'attarde dessus XD**

**Bref, contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop languir x)**

**Tipi**

**Roooh tu m'a l'air plutôt saine d'esprit x)**

**Je dois avouer que Nathan est le seul de mes OC que j'aime vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours vu le père de Cuddy comme l'opposé d'Arlène. Peut-être le résultat qu'on aurait si on fusionnait House et Wilson x) Le médecin parfait quoi.**

**Ben merci pour les voeux, et bonne année à toi aussi x) **

**Je squatte le CDI avec ma super clé USB (plus d'excuse XD)**

D'ailleurs, j'y pense, vous remarquerez (ou pas) que j'ai changé ma manière de mettre en page le texte, plus de traits, maintenant c'est des guillemets... Pourquoi? PARCE QUE OPEN OFFICE ME FAIT CHIER! VOILA!

Oui en gros à chaque fois que je met uin très il fait ce que l'on appelle une numérotation : basiquement il crois que j'énumère des choses, alors que on, c'est juste pour faire parler mes personnages! Bordel!

Bref, Lisez, appréciez commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

><p>La nuit était bien avancée quand Wilson se tourna vers House, le regard brumeux et le discours pâteux.<p>

« Alors... Lisa m'a parlé de toi...»

House jeta un regard suspicieux vers Cuddy qui somnolait sur un fauteuil.

« A ce qui paraît t'es un... -Wilson pausa pour réfléchir- ... con. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire béat.

House soupira de soulagement.

« C'est la première impression que je fais. »

« Mais môa je l'crois pas. Tu m'as sorti de la méchante prison. Puis c'est cool parce que ma mère m'aurait engueulé. Et mon père aussi. Et mon grand frère aussi. Il seront même pas au courant . » Pouffa Wilson. « Et en plus le mec de la cellule il pue. Puis le flic il croyait que j'étais un mec d'un gang... »

House roula des yeux. Wilson était loin d'avoir le profile.

« Et mon petit frère il aurait rien dit parc'qu'il parle plus. Mais moi j'm'occupe de lui et pas mes parents 'lors z'ont pas à m'parler de responsabilités... »

House maudit sa capacité à tenir l'alcool alors que Wilson continuait à monologuer au sujet de sa famille...

« T'es un keupain. Termina Wilson avant de ronfler. »

House se leva en chancelant légèrement. L'alcool affectait ses réflexes et son équilibre. En grande quantité il le faisait dormir. Mais il ne perdait jamais ses faculté mentales. C'était autant un bienfait qu'une malédiction.

Les déblatérations de Wilson auraient été bien plus supportables si lui aussi avait eu l'esprit embrumé.

En tout cas, il pouvait se vanter de connaître toute la famille Wilson sans l'avoir rencontrée.

Il posa son verre dans l'évier et attrapa le bocal de sucettes sur le frigo. Il sourit avec amusement en voyant Nathan endormi sur une chaise, la tête sur la table de la cuisine avec un calepin et un crayon devant lui. Il était passé de manière faussement discrète dans le salon, son calepin à la main, jetant des coups d'œils innocents à House tout en sachant que celui ci avait remarqué son manège. Lisa aussi probablement, Wilson, lui y avait été complètement étranger.

House serra les dents.

Il espérait que Cuddy ne lui avait pas parlé de sa "condition". Et que si elle l'avait fait, personne d'autre ne le savait. Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots. Le Colonel n'avait aucun scrupule à éliminer ceux qui en savaient trop.

Il secoua l'épaule de Nathan, cherchant à le réveiller.

« Mmmmh. »

« Alors, c'est moi qui bois, et c'est vous qui avez la gueule de bois? Le monde est injuste! S'exclama House alors que Nathan levait les yeux vers lui, lunettes de travers. »

« Lisa est dans sa chambre? »

House secoua la tête.

« Cela dit votre présence l'a un peu inhibée je crois... »

Nathan bailla.

« Tant mieux, faudrait pas qu'elle se croit tout permis, juste parce que je vieillis. »

« Wilson s'est lâché, lui. »

« Ce gosse est beaucoup trop déprimé. » Grogna Nathan en réajustant ses lunettes, puis en faisant craquer son dos douloureux.

House leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

« C'est à propos de son petit frère? »

« Ça, c'est à lui de te le dire. J'ai dis mille fois à sa mère qu'elle devrait l'emmener voir un psychologue pour vider son sac, mais apparemment, elle s'est mit dans la tête que ça jetterait la honte sur sa famille pour dix générations. »

« Huh. »

Nathan lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu n'y crois pas hein ? »

« A quoi ? A l'idée que d'aller expliquer à un parfait inconnu que ma vie est pourrie, pleurer un bon coup puis repartir encore plus à vif que quand j'étais arrivé pourrait être bénéfique ? »

Nathan roula des yeux.

« Tu serais surpris. »

Il alla au salon où il réveilla Lisa, aida Wilson à s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé et ramassa les bouteilles et les bières pour les poser à la cuisine.

« Je vais me coucher. Vous devriez faire pareil. » Fit il en baillant.

Lisa monta l'escalier avec difficultés suivie de près par un House bien plus en forme.

« C'est pas marrant, les potes qui tiennent comme ça. » Grogna-t-elle.

« C'est pas marrant les filles qui se tiennent parce que leur père est là. »

Elle roula des yeux, activa la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et tomba à moitié dedans.

House passa à côté, ne manquant pas de lui adresser un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle se relevait en se tenant au mur.

« Sale con. » Bougonna-t-elle en fermant la porte .

« Je t'aime aussi ! » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement en entrant dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Wilson se tartinait une biscotte d'un air absent quand House descendit dans la cuisine, soutenant son poids sur la rampe.<p>

Il prit presque pitié quand deux yeux injectés de sang se posèrent sur lui.

« J'en ai trop dit hier, hein? »

« Disons que je pourrai m'amuser à dessiner ton arbre généalogique si je m'ennuie... »

Wilson prit une délicate teinte de pivoine.

« Merde! Désolé, je... »

« Tu étais bourré. » Dit simplement House.

Wilson baissa le nez.

« J'aurais pas dû me mettre minable dans le salon des Cuddy... »

« A mon avis, ton ex t'a rendu service. » Dit House, ignorant l'auto-flagellation de Wilson. « Si elle était pas prête à ce que tu parles à toute autre créature possédant un vagin, elle ne savait pas ce qu'est une relation. »

Wilson sourit faiblement.

« Merci. »

House l'ignora à nouveau, plongeant une cuillère dans le pot de confiture avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

Cuddy entra dans la cuisine à son tour, la mine impeccable.

« Heureusement pour toi qu'on est Samedi matin! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant la tête que tirait Willson.

« Moins fort! » Gémit le jeune homme en se massant les tempes. « Tu vas manger que ça? » Demanda-t-il en voyant House poser la cuillère dans l'évier.

« C'est pas parce que je t'ai pas raconté ma vie hier soir, que j'ai pas mal au ventre! » Fit remarquer House.

« Rien à voir avec l'hypothèse que t'es un robot alors... »

Cuddy recula d'un pas quand House tourna son regard vers elle.

« Quelle idée! »Marmonna l'androïde entre ses dents. « Au fait... T'AS MAL A LA TÊTE? » Hurla-t-il juste à côté de l'oreille de Wilson.

Il sortit de la cuisine faisant signe de la tête à Cuddy pour qu'elle le suive.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

**L's Roooh, un un peu plus long pour te consoler ? x)**

**Honnêtement, la limite que je donne à mes suite est de 1000 mots minimum, et le compte y est x)**

**Contente de voir que je suis pas seule dans mes délire (ça vaut aussi pour Tipi)**

**Pas pu encore jetter un oeuil à The Knick, mais je le ferai ^^ Je t'avoue que je regarde déjà beaucoup de séries : Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, nouveauté Marvel's Agent Carter (le season premier était géant, j'adore déjà la version humaine de Jarvis), Arrow, The Flash, Gotham, et faut que je rattrape mon retard sur Doctor Who. C'est vraiment pas gagné.**

**Bon voilà tout de même la suite, puisque tu l'attendais avec tant d'impatience =)**

**Tipi A toi aussi, merci de partager mon délire XD Je suis contente qu'on partage des visions similaires du père de Cuddy, même si je crois qu'il était déjà mort quand la série a commencé. Bon écoute, pour la numérotation Open office, je retiens mais trop tard, à moins que ça ne vous gène VRAIMENT, je vais rester avec mes guillemets ^^**  
><strong>T'as fait un lapsus nan? C'est parce que son père était là que Cuddy s'est tenue. Pas House XD <strong>

**Enfin toujours contente de constater que nos visions des personnages correspondent.**

**Oh non, pas les yeux de chiots battus! Tu m'as eu, mais c'est la dernière fois, je préviens.**

Allez voici la suite, mais avant, une dernière chose à dire :

**JE SUIS CHARLIE**

* * *

><p>House ferma la porte du salon avec fureur avant de se tourner vers Lisa.<p>

« Qui d'autre est au courant ! » Aboya-t-il.

« P-Personne ! » Balbutia-t-elle surprise par tant de colère. « J'en ai juste parlé à Wilson, et il ne m'a même pas cru ! »

« Apparemment si ! » S'écria l'androïde.

La surprise passée, la colère commença à s'emparer de Lisa.

« Si tu voulais pas que ça se sache, il fallait peut-être me le dire! »

« Je pensais que t'étais assez intelligente pour comprendre que je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite ! »

Cuddy roula des yeux.

« Enfin House ! C'est _Wilson _! Tu crois qu'il a des contacts avec ton méchant Colonel ? »

Elle accentua les deux derniers mots, se moquant clairement de la crainte que House semblait avoir pour cet homme.

House ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus en colère. Il s'était trompé.

« Tu crois que c'est un putain de jeu !? » Cria-t-il. « Et si Wilson en parle à ses parents ? Et qu'ils en parlent à leur collègues ? Ça peut aller très vite ! »

« Sans doute, mais il m'a pas crue ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! »

Un tapotement timide résonna contre la porte. Wilson entra tout doucement, fronçant les sourcils quand un rayon de lumière frappa son visage. Cuddy tira les rideaux d'un air compatissant.

« Euh... Vous pouvez arrêter de crier ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Les deux le fixèrent, l'invitant à continuer.

Wilson se tourna vers House.

« T'es un androïde. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? On n'en fera pas tout un plat. »

Lisa haussa un sourcil.

« Tu acceptes cette idée bien rapidement. »

Wilson montra un carnet rouge. House souffla quand il reconnu le carnet qu'avait Nathan la veille.

« J'ai eu environ 5 tasses de café pour l'accepter... » Il ouvrit le carnet à la première page. « Réaction agressive due à une cécité d'origine inconnue, peau souple et hermétique à l'eau, possibilité de sudation, pouls rapide, respiration lente et arythmique, saturation en oxygène à 45... » Wilson leva les yeux « J'y connais pas encore grand chose, mais une bonne sat est au dessus de 95, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cuddy acquiesça.

« Fils sectionnés dans la nuque, remis en place par soudure... »

« C'est bon, on a pigé ! »

House ferma les yeux, sentant un mal de tête de profiler.

« Ces infos ne doivent jamais sortir de cette maison. »

« On avait cru comprendre. » Bougonna Cuddy.

Wilson referma le carnet.

« Alors pourquoi tu étais aveugle ? »

« J'ai rencontré ta mère et sa sale gueule m'a éborgné. Deux fois. » Rétorqua House.

Wilson roula des yeux avant de froncer à nouveau les sourcils, la douleur que cette action lui avait causé évidente.

« Je vais refaire couler du café. » Dit Lisa en sortant.

Wilson lui fit un petit signe de tête pour la remercier.

« Ma mère va me tuer. » Marmonna-t-il.

House haussa les sourcils.

« Tu disais pas qu'elle le saurait jamais ? »

« Pour la prison, mais ma gueule de bois est assez visible, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, t'as vraiment une sale gueule. D'ailleurs, je devrais y aller, mon œil gauche commence à me picoter ! »

Wilson roula des yeux ce qui lui arracha une nouvelle grimace, alors que House montait les escaliers avec difficulté.

* * *

><p>La vie de classe. La pire invention de ce lycée. Une heure passée à réapprendre des règles de savoir-vivre que l'on connaît déjà depuis la maternelle, à expliquer ce qui ne va pas dans l'école, et ultimement débattre de comment améliorer les repas infâmes de la cantine.<p>

Lisa regarda une énième fois l'horloge pendant que le professeur principal expliquait une nouvelle fois qu'il était impossible de servir de la viande et des légumes frais à cause des lois sur l'hygiène en collectivité. Cela faisait 10 minutes. Encore 50.

Le professeur s'interrompit quand on frappa à la porte.

Lisa manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand elle s'ouvrit.

Le directeur suivi de près par House et Nathan entrèrent dans la pièce. Nathan lança un grand sourire à Lisa et Wilson (celui ci répondit d'un signe de la main), tandis que House tirait une tronche de six pieds de longs.

« Bonjour les enfants, je vous présente Greg. » Annonça le directeur. « Il va vous rejoindre en cours d'année pour obtenir son diplôme, j'espère que vous l'accueillerez chaleureusement. »

House marmonna un truc entre ses dents ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Nathan.

« Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! » Souffla Lisa.

Une fois le directeur et Nathan sortis, le prof demanda à House de se présenter .

« Euh... Salut, mon nom c'est House. Greg pour les intimes. Ma présence ici est complètement inutile pour un fait assez simple... Je suis le meilleur. Une soirée me suffirait pour apprendre ce que vous ingurgitez en un an. Je n'ai pas vraiment de but pour plus tard : tellement de terrains dans lesquels j'excellerais. Alors que la plupart d'entre vous deviendront techniciens de surface ou éboueur. Oui, la vie est injuste. Mais que voulez vous, seule l'élite a une chance dans ce bas monde. Maintenant, si vous pensez que je suis un vantard ou autre, je vous invite à faire la queue pour mon coller une ou vous mesurer à moi. Au choix. Et croyez moi que ce soit en maths ou en origamis, vous n'avez aucune chance. Merci ! »

Sous le regard ahuri du prof, House alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

« Je l'aime bien ! » Souffla Stacy qui se trouvait derrière Wilson.

Lisa grinça des dents.

« C'était... Instructif ... » Commenta le prof, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer. « J'espère que vous vous plairez malgré tout dans cet établissement, Gregory. »

« Compte la dessus. » Marmonna House, s'asseyant dans un coin au fond de la classe.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, une boulette de papier le frappait au front.

Il jeta un bref regard à Cuddy qui le fixait avant de déplier la boulette.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel !? »_

House sortit un stylo et écrivit au dos :

_« Blâme ton père. J'ai pas plus envie d'être là que toi tu as envie de me voir. »_

La boule de papier fit un « poc » satisfaisant quand elle frappa l'arrière de la tête de Cuddy. Elle ne tarda pas à la renvoyer.

_« Plus d'explications ! »_

Nouveau vol plané.

_« Il en avait marre que je feuillette vos livres de sciences et autre. Il a dit que si je voulais apprendre j'avais qu'à aller à l'école. J'ai répondu, « Essaie de m'y emmener pour voir ». Il a essayé. »_

Wilson retint un fou rire en lisant la réponse.

« Ton père sait y faire apparemment. » Souffla-t-il.

« Je vais le tuer. » Grogna-t-elle. « Il savait très bien que je ne voudrais pas de ça. »

Wilson haussa les épaules.

« Il aimerait que vous vous entendiez bien, c'est un crime ? »

Lisa roula des yeux.

« T'as lu ça dans son carnet ? »

« Oui. Il pense-et il a raison- que ce serait plus facile à vivre pour tout le monde. »

Lisa commença à ranger ses affaires en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait.

« Allez ! » La pressa Wilson. « On sait très bien que vous avez eu des bons moments ensemble ! »

« Oui. » Admis Lisa. « Mais ça reste factice. »

Wilson ouvrit la bouche, visiblement choqué.

« C'était factice quand il m'a sortit de prison ? »

« Quelqu'un l'a programmé pour qu'il agisse de cette manière. » Marmonna Cuddy. « Chaque parole, chaque action a été d'abord pensée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui n'en fait rien de plus qu'un pantin. » Tu devrais pas l'oublier.

Wilson fronça les sourcils.

« Mais d'où ça vient ? Tu ne pensais pas ça ce week end, j'me trompe ? »

Lisa renifla et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut les geeeeeens!

**Tipi : On voit que t'as le sens des priorité x) d'abord Nathan Lisa puis House? J'en connais un qui a vraiment effacé le reste du casting XD**

**T'as jamais lancé de boulette en classe toi? Genre? Je te crois pas XD Puis bon, y a juste des profs qui ont en rien à foutre...**

**L'éternel**** combat de se demander si l'androïde peut être traité comme un humain ou non... Y a beaucoup d'œuvres comme ça, non pas que j'ai la prétention de les égaler (loin de là) mais quand même, c'est un sujet méga intéressant. Et Lisa a tapé en plein dans le problème, House a été pensé par un être humain, alors même s'il l'a fabriqué avec une notion de libre arbitre, il a été crée par un homme et pour les hommes... NON c'est pas compliqué XD On verra bien ce qu'ils en tirent ^^**

**Guest : Merci, contente d'avoir rallonger ton espérance de vie! XD (oui car selon certaines études scientifiques, le rire rallonge l'espérance de vie ^^)**

**L's : Je l'avais mentionné y a très longtemps que j'aime énormément Stacy? T'as les genoux qui tremblent là, non? Ça te fait peur? XD Oui mais bon, j'ai toujours été plus une Huddy. Mais le show se serait fini en Houcy, j'aurais pas gueulé x) (En fait le show se serait fini par la mort de House j'aurais été contente, mais je vais pas écrire un pavé là dessus...)**

Bref, bonne lecture à tous! Et Joyeuse Pâques (je suis fatiguée)

RER!

* * *

><p>Cuddy était assise sur un banc à l'écart de l'école, un coca light à la main.<p>

« On sèche maintenant ? »

Elle poussa un juron alors que l'objet même de ses pensées boitait vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. » Grogna-t-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée.

House fronça le nez en voyant l'étiquette sur la bouteille.

« Comment tu peux boire ça ? »

« En avalant. »

House se posa sur le banc à côté d'elle.

« Les substrats de sucre sont toxiques pour moi. »

Cuddy se frappa mentalement alors que le mot sortait seul de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? »

House étendit les jambes, faisant tournoyer sa cane entre ses doigts.

« Je me nourris de sucre. Si je le remplace par une molécule qui ressemble mais qui n'est pas tout à fait la même, mon sang va l'assimiler mais je vais pas en bénéficier. En plus de ça si je mange du sucre après ça ne servirait à rien parce que le sang serait saturé et ne pourrait pas le fixer et l'utiliser. En gros je deviendrais incapable de me nourrir et je tomberais dans le coma. »

« Qui est le malade qui a pensé à tout ça ? »

Voyant House ouvrir la bouche elle s'exclama : « Oui je sais tu ne diras rien ! »

House soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Après toi et mon père, il faudra que j'étripe Wilson ? »

« Je vois pas le rapport avec Jimini Cricket, » Lisa haussa un sourcil.« Mais si tu veux, vas-y. »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as envoyé ? »

House eu une brève image de Wilson, l'air mécontent, lui disant que sa simple présence avait réussi à faire pleurer Lisa.

« Pas du tout. Je me demandais juste ce qu'une première de la classe fait là alors qu'il y a cours de maths. »

« C'est important ? »

« C'est une anomalie. Les anomalies ça m'emmerde. »

Lisa garda le silence.

« Je suis le problème ? »

Elle renifla avec dédain. « Oui car tout tourne autour de toi ! »

« Tu n'étais autant sur les nerfs hier soir... En fait je dirais que ça date de ce matin. »

« Tu n'étais même pas levé. »

« Ta dispute avec Julia a résonné dans tout le quartier. »

Lisa rougit légèrement.

« Un truc qui s'est passé pendant la nuit donc. On va partir du principe que t'étais seule dans ta chambre... Une conversation téléphonique peut-être ? Ou par SMS. Mais j'ai déjà vérifier et c'est pas ça. »

« Comment ça t'as vérifié ?! »

House acquiesça.

« Les petits messages de Lucas sont adorables au passage, dommage que t'y répondes pas. »

Lisa roula des yeux, sortant son téléphone pour en changer le code PIN.

« Là je suis à court d'idées . Alors un petit coup de pouce ? »

Voyant qu'elle évitait son regard, il s'exclama :

« Oh, alors c'est bien à propose de moi. Mais je dormais dans ma chambre, alors comment j'aurais pu... » Il s'arrêta, comprenant enfin. « Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

« Je suppose que ce genre de souvenir ne s'efface pas comme ça. » Commenta Cuddy amèrement.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Ils entendirent vaguement la cloche du lycée sonner au loin.

« On devrait y retourner. » Dit House platement.

« Oui. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

« De quoi tu as rêvé exactement ? » Demanda House à voix basse.

Cuddy tourna la tête, ne voulant pas le regarder.

« Le jour où tu sauras ce que c'est, peut-être que je t'en parlerai. »

« Parfois c'est absurde, parfois ce sont des souvenirs, tu sais que ce n'est pas réel, et pourtant tu ne peux pas en échapper, alors tu pleures, tu cries, tu transpires, ton rythme cardiaque s'accélère, tu as du mal à respirer et ce jusqu'à ce que tu réveilles. Et comme si ça suffisait pas tu n'es pas reposé du tout. Je sais ce qu'est un cauchemar. » Dit House assez sèchement.

Cuddy lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu en as déjà fait ?

« Je t'ai dis ce que c'est. Maintenant répond à ma question. »

« J'ai dit « peut-être ». »

House la fixait, ne bougeant pas, n'acceptant visiblement pas la réponse.

« Pourquoi c'est important ! »

« Si c'est à propos de moi, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi tu vas me blâmer ce coup ci. »

« Je ne... »

« Partie de cours ? En rogne ? Tu veux à peine m'adresser la parole ? Tu en as après moi. C'était à propos de l'agression ? »

Cuddy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Oui et non. J'étais à un enterrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment de qui. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes au micro pour faire l'éloge du défunt. Je voulais crier : « Il ne devrait pas être là, c'est lui qui l'a tué », mais je n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son... J'ai compris en t'accusant que c'était mon père dans le cercueil... »

Un silence s'installa alors que House faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué les larmes que Cuddy retenait tant bien que mal.

« Tu sais que tu ne te retrouveras jamais dans cette situation, pas vrai ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Ça aurait pu arriver ! »

House haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut voir le monde tel qu'il est. Pas tel qu'il pourrait être. »

« Génial, tu diras ça à Martin Luther King. »

House la fixait sans rien dire.

« Bordel ! Mais ouvre un livre d'histoire au lieu de piquer les livres de mon père ! »

« Quoi que Marin truc King ait accompli, il ne s'est pas fait une fixette sur ce qui aurait pu arriver dans le passé mais ce qui pourrait arriver dans l'avenir. Tu es tournée vers le passé, j'ai failli tuer ton père. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. »

« Je n'ai pas choisi de faire ce cauchemar. »

« Non, mais tu as choisi de me punir à cause de lui. Enfin, pas que moi : Julia, Wilson et toi-même. » Argumenta House.

Lisa lui jeta un regard de côté.

« Ben oui, rater les maths, c'est une sacré punition. »

Secouant la tête, elle se leva.

« On peut se glisser dans la classe sans que le prof de philo nous remarque, je crois qu'il s'endort lui même. »

Avec une tête de martyr, House se leva à son tour.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que je voulais pas aller à l'école ! »

« Tu n'as pas peur que ton nom apparaisse sur le registre du lycée et que tu sois localisé comme ça ? »

« C'était mon principal argument. » Répondit House avec agacement. « Ton père a raconté au directeur que j'étais un réfugié politique venu d'un pays de l'Europe de l'Est et que je devais rester introuvable. Du coup je suis enregistré sous le nom de « Luke N. Laura ». »

Lisa leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Ça devrait m'étonner... Et pourtant c'est pas le cas. »

« Ton père est irremplaçable. » Fit House avec un petit sourire.

« J'aurais plutôt dit « irrécupérable » mais ça marche aussi. »


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjouuuuur, une longue suite pour vous aujourd'hui ! Ouais parce qu'elle fait le double de l'habituel! J'attends donc 2 fois plus de reviews! (quoi on peut rêver?)

Mais avant tout, et comme d'habitude, le courrier des lecteurs!

**L's Merci pour la review, et toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise! (Oui oui je me répète). Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, cependant, par esprit de contradiction je suis capable d'en faire une Houcy. *Esquive une brique* Haha raté!**

**D'ailleurs c'est con, mais je viens de me poser la question : ton pseudo c'est par rapport au personnage de Death Note? Tu appartient à L? Cool ^^**

**Tipi Ouaaa, j'ai cru que t'avais disparu de la surface planétaire XD En mode "Et Tipi, elle est passé où?". Mais bon, pas besoin de t'excuser non plus, tu peux pas lire et commenter à la minute où je copie/colle mes conneries sur le net! ^^**

**Mais t'avais pas fait une P1 toi? Vous avez jamais lancé des avions en papier sur les Santards ? Honte à vous! (ou je confonds carrément avec quelqu'un d'autre auquel cas mille excuses... ^^) Bon comme tu aimes en savoir plus sur House tu vas être servies, ce qui étais à la base un chapitre de transition tout moisi va finalement poser une pierre blanche dans la fondation de cette histoire! (Je parle bien quand même ^^)**

**Tu veux lire? Tes impatiente? Bah je vais te retenir juste pour le fun. Comme ça. Parce que.**

** Tu savais que le mécanisme que j'ai décris avec l'ersatz de sucre existe? C'est le principe d'agoniste/antagoniste. Si t'as déjà fait de la pharmaco, tu sais de quoi je parle. Le principe est simple : une molécule va se poser sur un capteur pour déclencher une réaction : c'est l'agoniste. Une autre molécule semblable va se poser sur le même capteur pour empêcher l'agoniste de se poser dessus et du coup empêcher la réaction : c'est l'antagoniste. C'est pratique ces petites bêtes, parce qu'elles servent d'antidote. Mais ça peut être grave aussi : mon exemple préféré, le pamplemousse (tu as le droit d'aller lire la suite si tu veux ^^ ), le pamplemousse contient une molécule antagoniste qui empêche le foie de détoxifier le sang. Alors ça peut être marrant quand tu veux prendre une cuite, parce que ça te permet de te bourrer la gueule plus vite et plus longtemps, mais dans d'autre cas c'est dramatique : un prof nous a parlé d'un jeune homme qui est mort parce que son foie n'a pas pu éliminer des anti histamines (oui oui, un truc pour les allergies) après avoir bu du jus de pamplemousse. Ça fout la trouille hein? Tu t'en fous? Non avoue c'est intéressant. Sinon, je me suis remise aux Sims récemment, (les 2 parce que les 3 j'aime pas et les 4, mon ordi dirait non) j'ai fait la famille Cuddy et la famille House, et d'ailleurs c'est marrant parce que Julia arrête pas d'emmerder Lisa sans que je lui demande. Comme quoi ça doit être inné, même sur ordi... Là ils sont presque tous à l'université, House et Cuddy sont meilleurs amis du monde Arlène vend des bests seller écrits avec le cul (je m'éclate à écrire les résumés de ses bouquins, vraiment) et Nathan est presque au sommet de sa carrière de médecin. (Lui : "Mais je voulais devenir ministre de l'Education!" Moi : "Ta gueule")**

**Bon j'arrive à court de conneries alors je vais te lâcher ^^**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Et là j'oublie de mettre le chapitre. MOUHAHAHAHA (non sérieux, j'ai failli l'envoyer comme ça XD)<p>

* * *

><p>Cuddy s'installa à une table du self tandis que Wilson poireautait derrière House qui se battait avec la nutritionniste pour avoir droit à un deuxième dessert.<p>

Elle poussa un grognement quand Lucas s'assit en face d'elle.

« Hey, Lisa ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je t'ai envoyé des messages, et t'as pas répondu, je dois avoir un mauvais numéro ! »

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement...

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à tes avances, Lucas. »

Lucas lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Oh, tu pourrais au moins me donner une chance ! »

« Pas intéressée. » Trancha la jeune femme. « Tu me harcèles, à un tel niveau que ça en devient flippant. T'as juste de la chance que mon père n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, il sortirait son fusil. »

« Oh, tu parles comme si je t'avais suivi, ou raconté des... »

« Tu m'as suivi. » Coupa Lisa.

« Je voulais connaître ton adresse pour t'envoyer un cadeau surprise ! »

« Un petit-ami aurait fait ça, et ça aurait été mignon. Étant donné que tu n'es pas mon petit-ami, c'est déplacé et bizarre ! »

« Tu sors avec le nouveau ? »

Lisa manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Qu-quoi ?! »

« Je vous ai vu rentrer dans le bâtiment ensemble, pendant le cours de philo. »

« Tu te rappelles, quand je te disais que ton comportement était flippant ? »

« Je regardais par la fenêtre ! Qui ne regarde pas ailleurs pendant un cours de philo !? »

House et Wilson arrivèrent enfin à la table.

« Salut Lucas, si tu dégageais ? » Dit Wilson d'un ton aimable qui contrastait avec ses mots.

Le regard de Lucas scanna House, s'arrêtant brièvement sur la cane et sur le dessert supplémentaire.

« C'est par _ça_ que tu es intéressée ? » Interrogea-t-il l'air sincèrement surpris.

House pointa Lucas du doigt, le regard fixé sur Cuddy.

« Encore un qui croit qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Cuddy haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. House s'assit à côté de Wilson, face à Lisa et Lucas.

« Si tu voulais bien dégager, tu fais baisser le cachet du coin. » Dit-il au jeune homme.

Lucas se leva.

« On se verra plus tard ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pitié... » Gémit Lisa en se massant les tempes.

« Il est à peine collant celui là. » Fit House qui observait Lucas s'éloigner.

« C'est la fouine par excellence. » commenta Wilson. « Il sait tout sur tout le monde. »

« Bizarrement, il n'utilise jamais les informations qu'il a contre les autres. Mais je le soupçonne de les vendre à des petites frappes comme Edward. » Renchérit Cuddy.

« Edward ? »

Wilson désigna du menton un type noir au crâne rasé et obèse qui mangeait un peu plus loin, entouré de trois autres lycéens.

« Le fils du directeur. Il joue énormément de sa place. D'ailleurs on se demande tous comment un mec aussi honnête que Mr Vogler ait pu engendrer quelque chose comme _ça ! _»

« Il paye ses « amis » je suppose. » Commenta House, remarquant à quel point le jeune homme était richement habillé.

« C'est bien son genre. » Acquiesça Wilson. « Mais du moment que tu ne possèdes pas quelque chose qu'il veut, ou que tu remets pas en question son « autorité », il te fichera la paix. »

House haussa un sourcil.

« Me dites pas que vous vous écrasez devant ce type ! »

Wilson et Cuddy secouèrent la tête à l'unisson.

« On ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. » Dit Lisa. « Déjà, il ne s'entoure que de mecs, et Wilson est bien trop une lavette pour lui servir de gros bras. »

« Hey ! »

« Elle a raison, tu sais. » Fit remarquer House d'un ton narquois.

« De toute façon j'aurais dit non. » Grogna Wilson, boudeur.

House jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, remarquant plusieurs regards se baisser quand il passait sur eux.

« J'attire pas mal l'attention, non ? »

« T'es le nouveau. Ça va passer. » Répondit Wilson. « J'imagine que ce genre de chose est inhabituel pour toi. »

« J'ai jamais eu énormément de contact avec le monde extérieur. Peu de gens connaissent mon existence. » Dit House à voix basse. « Quant à ceux qui savent ce que je suis, on les compte sur les doigts d'une main. Enfin, comptait. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard accusateur à Wilson.

« Blâme Cuddy. »

« Blâme mon père. »

« De toute façon, personne d'autre ne le saura. Et toi, interdiction de boire. » Grogna House en pointant son doigt vers Wilson. « Ça te provoque des diarrhées verbales incontrôlables. »

« Que de poésie. » Soupira Cuddy.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée s'avéra un peu plus intéressant aux yeux de House, grâce aux quatre heures de travaux pratiques en biologie puis en chimie. Il s'était mis en trinôme avec Lisa et un jeune homme dont il avait oublié le prénom mais qui le regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance pour que ce soit innocent.<p>

Cuddy et House passèrent le portail côte à côte et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la voiture qui les attendaient.

House eu un mouvement de recul quand il vit Arlène au volant.

« Où est passé le docteur de mon cœur ?! » Geint-il.

« Il a été retenu par un patient. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir. » Répliqua Arlène.

« Toujours aussi agréable. »

Lisa passa devant tandis que House et Julia montaient à l'arrière.

« Il a dit à qu'elle heure il arriverait ? » demanda Lisa.

« Tard. » Répondit Arlène d'un ton agacé. « Il ne m'a pas donné de détail, mais si j'ai bien compris, l'heure de se coucher sera largement passée. »

Lisa expira longuement, n'aimant pas du tout cette nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit passé quand Nathan passa enfin la porte de sa maison. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'odeur du repas que Arlène avait dû mettre à réchauffer dès qu'elle avait vu les phares de la voiture éclairer l'allée.<p>

« Tu as fait bonne route ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant son sac.

« La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui se déplace. » Grommela Nathan. « 3 heures de route, c'est trop. »

Il s'assit à table en se frottant les yeux.

« Les gamins sont couchés ? »

« Ils ont fait de la résistance, mais oui. On aurait dit que les filles avaient à nouveau 8 ans : elles ne voulaient pas se coucher tant que tu n'étais pas rentré. »

Nathan baissa les yeux, sentant la vieille culpabilité de ses absences en tant que père refaire surface.

« Ça en valait la peine au moins ? » Demanda Arlène en sortant deux assiettes et des couverts.

« Je ne sais pas trop... » Marmonna Nathan. « On n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. »

Arlène posa la casserole sur la table et servit une portion généreuse à son mari.

« Mais ? »

« On a trouvé quelques informations intéressantes. »

Elle se servit à son tour et s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est dans mon cartable. Je te montrerai après. » Dit-il sentant son estomac protester contre l'attente qu'il subissait.

Arlène hocha la tête et ils mangèrent en échangeant des banalités, évitant soigneusement l'éléphant qui dansait au milieu de la pièce.

Finalement Nathan prit son cartable et le posa sur la table basse dans le salon.

« Je crois avoir identifié le « Colonel » » Annonça-t-il en sortant deux dossiers.

« Ça nous ramènera vers celui qui a fabriqué Gregory ? »

Nathan fit une moue agacée.

« Non. Rien là dessus, même les dossiers les plus secrets ne le mentionnaient pas. »

« Tu es sûr que vous êtes restés in-traçables ? »

« Ton frère sait ce qu'il fait. Je suppose. Il a pas posé de question, la simple idée de hacker les dossiers de l'armée l'a rendu partant. »

« Je m'y attendais. Il ne résisterait jamais à un challenge pareil. » Répondit Arlène avec un petit sourire.

Nathan ouvrit l'un des deux dossiers à la première page.

« Colonel John House. 25 ans de service. Ses supérieurs ont toujours admiré sa ténacité et son patriotisme. C'est le « Colonel » que Greg craint tant. » Dit-il avec dégoût.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? »

Nathan ouvrit le deuxième dossier, Arlène se penchant un peu plus par dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. Une photo de Greg, les cheveux ras et le regard dur était accrochée en haut de la page.

« C'est un profil de soldat comme un autre. » Commenta Nathan. « Apparemment ils l'ont enregistré comme étant le fils du Colonel. Rien n'indique qu'il est un robot. »

« Il a dit que même à l'armée peu de gens savait. » Fit remarquer Arlène. « Si n'importe quel archiviste qui passe peut trouver ces infos, ça ne sert à rien de garder ça secret. »

« Il y a quand même un truc bizarre sur ce dossier. » Dit Nathant en posant le doigt sur un chiffre.

Arlène plissa des yeux pour mieux voir.

« 15 fois prisonnier de guerre ? Mais comment il s'est démerdé pour... »

« A mon avis c'est pas lui qui a voulu ça. » Coupa Nathan sombrement. « Avec 5 ans de service, c'est beaucoup trop pour que ce soit un accident. Le colonel a dût le jeter délibérément en territoire ennemi avec instruction de se laisser attraper. »

« Mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! »

Les épaules de Nathan s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'il poussait un profond soupir.

« En fait si. »

Arlène attendit qu'il explique.

« Mais c'est à lui de nous le dire. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le sache autrement. »

« Tu montres plus de considération pour lui que ce que tu en as jamais eu pour moi. » Se plaint-elle, boudeuse.

« Tu parles à l'homme qui s'est fait coupé un bout de pénis pour pouvoir t'épouser ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Laisse moi vérifier ! » S'exclama Arlène en agrippant sa ceinture.

Avec un grognement, Nathan la renversa sur le canapé, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Après plusieurs minutes et quelques vêtements jetés par terre, Arlène se redressa brusquement, mettant au passage un coup de boule dans le menton de Nathan.

« En fait c'est pas la seule chose qui fait aucun sens ! »

« SERIEUSEMENT ?! » S'écria son mari avec frustration.

Arlène le repoussa légèrement, ramassant le dossier qui était tombé par terre.

« Nooooooooooon ! Depuis quand c'est toi qui est obsédée avec cette affaire !? » Gémit Nathan en remettant ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi lui avoir laissé un libre-arbitre ? »

« Pour plus de réalisme. On peut reprendre maintenant ? »

A son grand désarroi, elle l'ignora.

« S'ils voulaient seulement être réalistes, qu'est ce qui les empêchait de lui mettre un programme qui lui faisait simuler des émotions et des opinions ? Ils auraient eu le même résultat avec l'avantage qu'il aurait été plus obéissant ! Tu sais, comme dans ce film que les enfants regardaient l'autre jour ! Avec l'IA qui désapprouve clairement ce que dit son maître, mais qui doit quand même lui obéir ? »

« Iron Man ? »

« Oui ! Ils se seraient donnés beaucoup moins de mal en faisant comme ça ! »

Nathan rangea les dossiers, sourcils froncés. En effet cela ne faisait aucun sens.

« J'ai qu'une seule explication. »

« Laquelle ? »

« C'est pas l'armée qui l'a crée. »

« Quoi, il aurait mentit ? »

« Non. Je pense pas qu'il est au courant. Je pense qu'il a été enlevé à son créateur et qu'ils lui on effacé la mémoire pour qu'il croit qu'il est une fabrication de l'armée. De cette manière ils s'assuraient une certaine forme de loyauté. Ça explique aussi pourquoi il a été mal rafistolé à chaque fois qu'il a été blessé. Il a plein de petites cicatrices dans le dos... »

« Si c'est le cas, peut-être que quelqu'un le cherche ? » S'exclama Arlène.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas si simple. Comme il ne peut pas ouvertement lancer un avis de recherche sur un robot, il a dût mettre une espèce de message que seul Greg pourrait comprendre. »

« Et comme il n'a plus de mémoire... »

Les deux restèrent silencieux, assis sur le canapé, essayant de trouver une solution à ce problème.

Arlène jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui étais toujours à moitié nu.

« On voit ça demain, et on reprend ce qu'on faisait ? »

Nathan haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, l'instant est passé et... »

« Nathan. Chambre. Tout de suite. »

« Oui madame. »


End file.
